This Life we Lead
by HighD
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced into working together when Draco is hired as the newest member to the Hogwarts staff as Potions master. (HD)
1. Prolouge

This Life We Lead

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling

Summary: Draco and Harry are forced into working together when Draco is hired as the newest member to the Hogwarts staff as Potions master. H/D

**Warning: This story will contain male pregnancies**

* * *

-Prologue-

A little blonde boy watched as a Pale Blonde man was pulled across the thick plane of glass and strapped down to a chair. The blonde man spat at the guards who were tying him down to a chair.

The little four-year-old child watched as the man was punched and kicked hearing the crowd cheer. Tears streamed down his cheek as his watched the bad men do this to his daddy.

He was huddled in a corner away from the crowd that came to watch and cheer on the execution; the woman who brought him letting him hide in the corner way from it all, the killing of his daddy.

"Come here," A male voice soothed from the darkness. "Come here son, it will be alright."

The little blonde's big emerald eyes looked up, seeing a face he recognized, and jumped into his arms.

"What are they doing?" His small voice wondered, "Why are they hurting him?"

"It's alright Anthony, it will be alright, I promise."

Behind the glass the men were getting ready to feed the blonde poison.

"Don't look honey."

"What are they going to do to him Father? What are they doing to Daddy?" Tears were streaming down the little boy's face. Not quite sure what was going he on, just knew that he needed his daddy, needed him to get away form the bad men, come to him from behind the thick glass.

"I promise it will be okay." The boy's father said, running his fingers though the soft blonde locks. "I need for you to not look at what I'm about to do, okay honey? Promise?" He asked, looking down at the crying boy.

"Okay, I promise."

"Close your eyes and it will all be over. Are they closed?"

"Yes."

Someone in the crowd started counting down as he saw the signal about to be given, "Five, four, three…"

Bright lights flashed through the room: when people were able to see again, the blonde was gone out of the chair and in the corner, two figures were exiting swiftly out the side door.

People were screaming over one another, fear causing them to panic. People were rushing over each other in hopes to be the first ones to escape out of the room. More were confused and frightened about what had happened, wanting to know what was going on.

Behind the thick wall of glass, the men were staring comically at one another with faces showing confusion. The man the world was waiting with batted breath to be killed had disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Draco Malfoy had vanished.

* * *

(revised: 1/11/05) 


	2. Chapter Two

"Headmaster, wait!" Harry yelled, running up behind Albus Dumbldore. Harry Potter, now 22, was the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Have you found someone to fill the spot of Potions Master yet?" Harry asked while catching his breath. The Headmaster's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Actually dear boy, I fear I have. He is what some would call a last resort, but I feel he's fully qualified and will be a fine addition to the faculty" Harry nodded mutely. He had no reason not to trust the headmaster, even if his age had made him somehwat senile at times.

"Headmaster, Why are you only asking him now?" Harry asked curious. "You've been teaching the class yourself for how long? If you think you can get him to come so easily, why the wait?"

"Because sometimes my staff has the ability to act like children themselves.. and I do htink this particualr addition might make even the best of us act how we shouldn't." Dumbledore siad looking at Harry over the top of his half moon glasses.

"Really?" Harry asked intrigued. "I hope it works out for you. I have lessons." Harry sighed as he turned down the hall. "Let me know what happens."

"Of course."

* * *

Three days later Albus Dumbldore stood in the great hall with his hands raised, waiting for the student body to quiet down. 

"As you all know we have been without a proper potions teacher for quite some time. I am happy to report that a new Potions Master has been found and will start teaching tomorrow." Claps erupted from the children . "I know change is difficult, and it is always difficult to let go of the past. But let us hope that we can all make our newest teacher feel welcome," Harry thought for a second the last comment was directed at him. He could have sworn the Headmaster had looked briefly over.

"Let me introduce you to the newest Potions master at Hogwarts,"- the door to the great hall creaked open- "Draco Malfoy". At first there was stunned silence as a blonde man walked up to the head table his footsteps echoing through the hall. He was dressed completely in black. Black boots, black pants, black satin shirt and robes, and blonde hair contrasted beautifully. A smirk planted filmily in place walked up to the head table. When Professor McGonagall started clapping the students remembered themselves and mostly clapped politely along with her. Some of the seventh years had been first or second years the year Draco graduated, and rumors of his cruelty still roamed the halls from time to time. Draco Malfoy was, in likelihood, going to be worse then the late Severus Snape.

Draco walked up and sat gracefully next to Harry.

"Happy to see me Potter?"

"Ecstatic." The Dark haired man replied.

Draco chuckled before digging into he food placed on the table in front of them.

Harry watched him for a moment in disbelief before turning to the Headmaster with a glare that would have sent most people running.

"Harry, would you please pass me the greens? Yours do look better then mine I must say." The Headmaster asked.

"No."

"Ah well, I guess one will have to make do." He said grabbing his own bowl and scooping some onto his plate

"What's the matter Potter? Didn't you miss me?"

"If you feel the need to talk to someone Malfoy, talk to the spoon, I bet it would care more for what you say."

"Do you really? How fascinating." Draco went back to his food without another word till the end of the feast.

"You see," Draco leaned towards the dark haired man, whispering softly, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up, "I don't think the spoon is the only one I can talk to, I like talking to you fine."

Harry fought to control his voice. Draco was much too close. "Maybe I don't like listening to you."

"Well, Potter I'm afraid that's simply to bad." The blonde said as he sat back in his chair and started chatting with the Headmaster

"Bloody Git." Harry said softly under his breath.

* * *

The first week of school went by without incident. Autumn was in full swing as the students started practicing for the Quidditch season, and for the most part Harry had succeeded in avoiding Draco all together, both of them being to busy to notice their old rivalry. It was finally the weekend, and Harry was running down the hall towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office. 

"Candy cane."

The gargoyle tilted it's head and looked at him, but it didn't move.

"Get out of my way you piece of shit!" Harry growled.

"Language Potter. What if I was some impressionable student simply wondering the halls when I heard that come form your mouth?" Draco's lazy drawl only made Harry more angry at his current situation then he already was

"Then you'd probably know I was not in a good mood and leave me alone. Because unlike some people the students have learned that it's not a good idea to bug me when I'm in a foul mood"

"Really now?"

"Really Malfoy, if the situation I'm in calls for language some don't approve of to get my point across I'll use it anyway"

"Well at least I know where the little idiots I have in my class get vocabulary from.. Every time one of them cusses and I hear it they get detention. Interesting that it's your fault."

"They have to learn when to keep their mouths shut at inappropriate times." Harry said turning to face the blonde. "You're just teaching them something they would have to learn sooner or later."

"You don't care that their getting in trouble by spouting out your teachings?"

"No." Harry said simply, turning back to the Gargoyle.

"I see."

There was a pregnant pause

"Having difficulties?" Draco asked cheekily.

"And here I was thinking for once we might for five seconds I wouldn't want to kill him." Harry said to the gargoyle. He sighed, sounding like he was suddenly very tired. "Go away Malfoy."

"The Password has been changed."

"I figured."

Draco walked up next to him,

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Chocolate frogs," Draco said and the gargoyle moved aside. "Have fun."

Harry glared at the retreating blonde as he climbed onto the moving stairs.

* * *

"Harry what a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?" Dumbldore asked from behind his desk. 

"Why him?" Harry exploded pacing back and forth around the room. "Out of everyone you had to pick him to do this job, why?"

Dumbledore still had not looked up from the paperwork on his desk "You know how hard it was to find someone willing to do the job, Harry."

"There had to be someone else you could have gotten! You have to make him go away, fire him, make him quit. You have to do something!"

"Why is this such an issue for you Harry?"

"That is ....it's..it's personal.."

"Well Harry I'm not going to fire him because you can't get over personal issues. You know I care for you but you are no longer a child.. I'm sorry if you don't appreciate the latest addition to our staff but your going to have to live with it."

Harry sat down in the chair in front of the Headmasters desk just as he had done countless times before.

"Please I… I can't work with him."

"Why Harry? Can't you make an effort? Is the rivalry you to had here at school that important to you?"

"That's not it damn it!"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing." Harry snapped. " Fine you wont do anything, that's fine. I'm sorry for bothering you" the raven haired man got up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"… no longer then ten inches and no shorter then six." Harry shouted the homework over the buzz of leaving students. A collective grown was heard sweeping put the door. 

Harry left the main classroom with a pile of fifth year essays tucked under his arm into his connected office. Entering the room he dropped the papers on his desk and flopped down in his hair. He sat there for a few moments lost in thought before he grabbed the first essay and a quill and a bottle of red ink and stared going through the essays

"Having fun?"

"Tons." Harry looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway. The blonde walked over and picked up a paper out of his graded stack and sat down in the chair across form Harry's and started reading over it.

"You didn't mark him off for this." Draco said pointing to a paragraph about halfway down the article.

"Your right I didn't. I don't recall asking you to sit down either." Harry said marking with his finger where he was on his current paper.

"But it's wrong." Draco said grabbing Harry's quill.

"No its not."

"It says that wangles can eat silver in some rare occasions, when everyone knows they only eat gold."

"A pod was found about two years ago that could only eat silver."

"Right I'd make him show me his source to believe that." Draco said looking skeptically down at the essay.

"I know his source, it was my lecture" said Harry dryly, refusing to look up.

Draco glanced skeptically at Harry as he continued reading noises of disbelief slipped out of his mouth at odd intervals. "How did you read this and miss so much stuff? Half of the information in here is wrong." Draco tossed the paper back onto the desk and reached to grab another one. Harry stopped his hand on its way there and threw it back at him.

"No its not." He snapped putting it back onto his slowly growing pile of graded work.

"Look at it! How can you possibly think that's any good?"

"Malfoy if you want to give your opinion grade your own work. I never asked you to help with papers for my class."

"Well you seem enable to do it well yourself."

"The same man that thinks you're capable of teaching is the same man that hired me." Harry sat back in his chair and sighed, taking off his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose. He no longer looked like an arrogant little hero, he looked very tired, and mature. Like he had already lived a full life and seen all the pain and suffering of an old man, even though he was barely in his twenties. He sighed heavily

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm sure you didn't come find me to help me grade papers"

"Dumbldore told me that you asked for my removal. He seemed to be interested in what I did to warrant such a request. I had hoped that you were past our ...differences. I am."

"The reason I don't want to work with you has nothing to do with the fact that we didn't get along as kids."

"Yes he told me you said that. What is it then? I'm curious."

"Then it's to bad I'm not going to tell you."

"Were going to have to work together, we may as well get along." Draco said quietly, twirling the quill he'd got off Harry's desk.

"I can't." Harry said flatly not looking up at him.

"Why is it so bloody hard for you to except my friendship?"

"I'm sorry. I can't just be a friend of yours."

"Why?"

"Because…I have my reasons"

"Oh, well with a explanation like that I guess I should just give up." Draco snapped sarcastically.

"Draco please--"

"No. That's fine Potter, if you can't-no, if you WON'T accept my friendship, then that's fine." He snapped and stormed out of the room.

Harry sat in his chair for hours after the argument simply staring at the work he needed to get done, but not really seeing it. When he finally got up and left the room everything was exactly how it had been when Draco left, only Harry was also gone.


	3. Chapter Three

 The Students walked into the potions classroom and sat down Draco nowhere to be seen.  As the time for class to start reached them he swept into the classroom right on time.

"Get out your quills and write down the information off the board. After that read it and then do as the instructions say."

"Aren't you going to explain the procedure to us?"

"Can you not read?  The instructions are right there on the board." Draco said pointing behind him, "I'm not here to hold your hand and explain every little thing to you. Now get started this will take you almost all of the class. Unless of course you mess up, then it will take you all of the class." 

 Draco smirked as he watched one of the Gryffindors lighting the flame under the cauldron and adding the first ingredient without out mixing it with three others like the potion called for.

After the class had been going fro some time Draco got a up and started moving around and looking at the progress of the students. When in the Slytherin side he would hell with the struggling students while giving points for the tiniest reasons. 

However when in the Gryffindor side of the room mistakes were met with sneers and point deductions. The potions done correctly were not acknowledged at all. 

Draco walked back to his desk and found a bit of parchment sitting on it that said:

          _Some things never change, do they?_

"Well I couldn't break with tradition now could I Potter?"  At Draco's words a soft chuckle came form his right.

"Of course not." Potter said back softly enough that no one but Draco could have heard.

"What are you doing here Potter? Don't' you have your own class?

"Free Period."

"So you're bothering me? Why?"

"There talking Malfoy." Harry said moving to the door. Draco watched as the door opened and closed by what seemed its own accord before turning to the class.

"Why are you talking?" He snapped, "Fill up a vial with a ample of your potion and clean up your stations. I see no reason why you should need to do that while running your mouths." Draco glared at one of the Slytherin's still talking with their neighbor as potions were brought up to his desk.

^^^

Harry was sitting on his desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class when the Gryffindors started pouring in followed by a trickling of Slytherins and a huge amount right before the bell.

Harry was highly amused when the third year Gryffindors walked in complaining about how similar Professor Malfoy was to Snape.

"Have fun in potions? Harry asked the class.

A roar went up form both sides, the things said greatly contradicting one another.

"He was terrible!! He expected us to just know exactly what to do with the potion! Didn't explain it or anything!"

"Did you learn how to do the point at least?"

"No he didn't do anything but watch us! Didn't help us at all!"

"He helped me." A red-haired Slytherin countered.

"Well of course he did, he is bias towards Slytherins. It's not fair."

"How did you do bad? I'm confused why was it so hard?"

"He didn't explain it! He just expected us to know!"

"Isnt' that the same way you had to learn under Professor Snape? I don't remember any of you doing to terribly bad in his class."

"He was still a bad teacher!  And now that we have had a good one we don't' want to go back to having bad ones."

"Yeah and Professor Malfoy took off more points Then even Snape usually did, and we did better then the Slytheins."

"You did not." 

"Did too."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Shut-up. None of that will be happening.  Anyone else have anything to say?"

"He was talking to himself like halfway through the class.  Not only did they get us a shitty teacher but they got us a lunatic. The headmaster was so much better.

"He was better then Dumbldore!" One of the Slytherin's shot back. "We were able to actually finish a potion in one class period. And he know what he was talking about."

"Ten points form Slytherin. I do not care what we are talking about you do not insult the headmaster." Harry said hopping off of his. "Lets get started then." I'm going to pass you back your essays, any questions you may have feel free to talk to me about them after class."

^^^

"Why did you bother my class?" Draco asked slipping into the Seat next to Harry in the great hall at dinnertime.

"What?" Harry asked focused on his food.

"I know you were there Potter. I'm simply curious why you would bother me since your so against us being civil to one another." 

"I was interested in seeing how you taught, that's all."

"Good enough for you?" Draco asked scooping some of the food lingering on the table onto his plate.

"It'll do."

"Well I'm so glad its up to your standards, your majesty." Draco said sarcastically.

"Of course, it was quite entertaining to have the class right after you."

"I do not care a thing about what your idiot Gryffindors said about me."

"Alright, then I wont tell you."

"Good." Draco said moving a forkful of food to his mouth. 

The two sat in silence not knowing what next to say to one another.

"So how was your classes Potter?"

"Trilling, why?" 

"You bothered me about mine at least I should return the favor."  Harry looked over at the blonde grinning,

"It was fine except for my class bitching about their new Potions teacher."

"I told you I didn't want to know what they said."

"I don't recall ever mentioning the words my students uttered."  Draco glared at the grinning man and turned back to his food.

"Your suck a git Potter." Draco muttered turning back to his food.  A few minutes passed and Harry didn't continue to devour his food like he normally did.  Draco looked over at the overgrown boy and saw Harry starring at him.  He had a slightly glazed look though like he was thinking about something or daydreaming.

"Potter are you okay?"  Draco asked waving his hand in front of the other mans face.  Harry blinked and a slight blush colored his cheeks.

"What?" He asked turning back to his food and shoving it into his mouth.

"I asked if you were ok. It seems you are." He said.

"Yeah just fine." Harry said shoving more food into his mouth.

"That is disgusting Potter."

"Thanks." Harry said grinning at his plate.

Draco watched Harry as dinner progressed. The Gryffindor soon finished and left the table mumbling about having work left to do.

^^^

Dumbldore watched the two young men form where he was sitting on the staff table.  Through out the interaction he was trying to figure out why Harry was so very against having Draco as the teacher.

"Interesting." He muttered to himself while Harry quickly ate and ran from the hall. A grin spread across the old man face. "That could be fun."

^^^

A/N: That's all for now, sorry it took so long to post. I'm going to try and get a new chapter out every weekend but I have been out of town since last Thursday.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!

Let me know what you think!

Comments and helpful criticism more then welcome

:)


	4. Chapter Four

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked walking into Dumbldore's office. 

"Yes, yes, please have a seat. We still have to wait for Draco to arrive."  Harry moved forward and sat down in one of the chairs across from the Headmaster's desk. 

"Can you at least tell me what this is about?" 

"It will be easier to only have to explain it once. He should be here shortly." Dumbldore watched as Harry fidgeted in his seat impatiently. A few minutes later a knock was heard as the door was pushed open.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco's eyes landed on Harry and he raised his eyebrow curiously. "What is this about?"

"Why don't you have a seat Draco?" Dumbldore indicate the one left across form his desk as he moved to sit behind it.

"Lemon drop? Tea?"

"No, why don't you tell us what it is you wanted." Harry answered for them both.

"Alright, I recently was going over the names of the students in you advanced Potions class Draco and noticed that those in your Gryffindor and Slytherin class matched up perfectly with those attending Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"That's wonderful, but what has that got to do with anything?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well, this is a very rare accurance and normally when it does happen we will have the two class do some sort of project together that can better prepare them for both of there classes."

"We have to do a project together?" 

"Very good Potter as that is what he said."

"Shut-up Malfoy," Harry snapped before turning back to the headmaster. "Your making me actually have to work with him?"

"Like it's a freaking joy of mine to get to work with you."

"Just like it should be then." Harry said ignoring Draco's sarcasm.

"Gentlemen, yes you will be working together, yes your seventh years will be doing a project.  Now you two get to decide what it is they got to do. You both have other classes at the time the other has the seventh years so it would be best to figure out what each of you was going to do and then assign the pairs and let them work on it as they see fit. You don't' necessarily have to let them use all of the time in your class to get it finished as I'm sure you both have a lot of information you have to go over with your students before the end of the term. 

"This project should stretch out of a good chuck of the time year, however if you prefer to give little assignments you may there will simply need to be many different ones over the course of the year."  Dumbldore finished and sat back in his chair.

"We ca assign them anything for the project, and we don't have to give them any time in class?" Draco asked making sure he understood.

"You may assign anything yes, however they will need a little bit of time in class. You simply do not need to give them _all_ of the time to get this done.  It will certainly help them later in life to have to do something outside of the classroom. Now I believe you to hang things to discuss and lunch will be over before we know it.  I hope that you tow end up helping the young students like I know you are capable over."

The two professors moved to the doorway,

"Oh, Harry I almost forgot the Weasley's are going to be visiting this afternoon. They requested to see you.

"Of course, please have Ron and his wife informed to meat me in my office when they get here."

"It has already been done."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Harry." 

Harry walked out of the office and down the moving staircase and found Draco leaning against the wall. Draco moved next to Harry as he walked pat and walked with him back in the direction of Harry's office.

"Have any idea what we could do to them?"

"No but we can think of something, I'm sure with you it will end up being terrible."

"Such confidence in me."

"Of course. When is your 7th year class?"

"Last thing on Friday's I have it double."

"I always hated that."

"What?"

"Potions last on Friday. What a terrible way to end a week. It was pure torture"

"Maybe for the incompetent."

"Yes, maybe." They got to Harry's office; he opened it and walked in Draco right behind him. 

"Potions never was a class I took seriously. I thought anything you could do with a potion you must also be able to do with a spell. God it was terrible to go to Snape and ask him to tutor me in it."

"Snape must have been thrilled."

"Actually he was. He absolutely loved the fast that I had to ask for his help and admit I was wrong on something he was right about.  I had to be re-taught everything form the basics. He never let me live it down. He loved so much to make me feel stupid." Harry said a slight grin on his face. "He really was a great man though."

"Yeah he was.  Now that wasn't to hard to admit was it?"

"Sure wasn't." Harry sad moving behind his desk. "Anyway how many people are we going to have per group?"

"Two."

"There are seventeen seventh years."

"Then one group will have three." Draco simply said looking at Harry in a way that made him feel quite stupid.

"One Gryffindor and one Slytherin per group."

"Of course."

"Okay, how about you come back when classes are over? Lunch will be out pretty soon. We can discuss this more then."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry grabbed a folder off of his desk and left with Draco and walked to his classroom.

"Well, see ya Potter."

"Bye."

^^^

"No homework, but I would advise you to read over chapter 6 in your books."  The second years shoved there materials away and swarmed the door.

"Mr. Potter?" a small voice asked moving closer to him.

Harry looked up at the little Slytherin, "Yes Jessica?"

"Do you think…  is there any books or, or anything that I could get form the library to get to learn more about this subject? I mean I don't… its not like I think your not teaching it good or anything I just think this subject is really cool and I want to learn more, faster."

"Of course I could make a list for you of books I would recommend that can be found in the library. If you want I would even be willing to help you with things you don't understand after class." Her face fell slightly as he said that, "Or, I'm certain Professor Malfoy could help you. I doubt you house would approve of spending any more time with your Gryffindor teacher."

"Thank you so much!! I'll come bye tomorrow to get that list!" She squealed as she ran out of the room.

"A little young don't you think?"

"What are you doing here already? And why aren't you in my office. Dumbldore said you and Ron were going to be waiting there."

"I was but I came to see what was holding you up. You were late."

"Hermione. You should know by now that I would never want _you_ to ever be near me."

"Oh Harry why do you have to go and be like that?" Hermione asked moving closer to him and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Mrs. Weasley, get off of my desk right this instant. Then get out off my classroom and wait for me on my office like a good little girl."

"Harry you know you don't want to act this way around me. What happened? We used to be friends." She said moving closer to him.

"Yes, that was before you married my _best_ friend and started sleeping around when he was away with the team."

"He doesn't care." 

"Those probably because he doesn't know you're a tramp."

"Honestly Harry," Hermione said moving closer to him, while tracing a finger down his jaw line. "It really is a pity your into the wrong sex."

"Get the fuck away for me you hore." Harry's pushed her away from him and into his desk, "You know well and good that the only reason I even put up with you is for Ron. I would much rather see you anywhere but where I am.  So get away form me and go to my office."

"Potter, you said to see you after classes." Draco said moving into Harry's classroom.

"Yeah, sorry about that Malfoy, it seems that Ron and his wife came earlier then I expected."  Harry said moving from behind his desk and past Hermione like she wasn't there.

"That's fine, we can talk about it later."

"If you want to you can come down with us and I'm sure we could talk later." 

"Ok?" Draco answered confused.

"What is he here for Harry?"

"Don't call me that when Ron isn't around you bitch. I don't like my name being used by common tarts."  Draco looked at Harry curiously.

"So are you going to come Draco? By the way, I would appreciate it if you would call me Harry."  Harry asked moving to the door.

"Sure why not, Harry."  The short trip to Harry's office was uncomfortable and made with little conversation and when anything was said it was very strained.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as the door opened moving to give his friend a huge, "Its great to see ya."

"You too Ron." 

"So Hermione found you?" He asked looking back at the door. "What's he doing here?" He asked spotting Malfoy.

"He was at my office when she came and I asked him to come. I didn't' think you'd mind to much."  Ron looked at Harry for a moment with an extremely confused expression.

"Okay then."

"So how are things going with the team?"

"There good, we got a new second string seeker. They weren't going to take him, but then he told some people that he trained with you a little and the took him right away. He's really good. They think there probably going to have him stating in a year or two.  Why didn't you tell me you were training someone?"

"Well, no one was really supposed to know. Teachers aren't supposed to teach their players after all, it's supposed to be the team and stuff."

"Who was it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Timothy Paterson." Ron and Harry answered.

"I've heard about him," Draco said, "Wasn't he in Ravenclaw?"

"That was the other reason no one was supposed to know."

"What?" Ron shouted appalled "I can't believe you, helping another house?"

"He was really good Ron! But his team was shit, half the time it seemed like they didn't' know which way was up."

"Honestly Po.. Harry I'm simply ashamed. And not even for your own house."

"Shut up Draco."  

Ron looked curiously at Draco. He wasn't about to say anything but he couldn't help wondering why Harry would bring him and not simply send him back to the dungeon before coming.  

The three men talked with Hermione adding her tow cents every now and then. All the men at some point through the night got drinks in there hands which Harry kept refilling leavening all of them quite tipsy before the night was through.

"Wow, it's getting late."  Harry said looking at his clock. "Are you guys staying?"

"No we should probably get going. I have to do things with the team tomorrow."

"Alright, it was great seeing you."

"You too Harry."

"Bye." Ron and Hermione left as Harry stood holding the door open for them. 

"Why did you want me to come for Potter?" Draco asked curiosity obvious in his voice.

"Well, I didn't want to be stuck walking down here by myself with her."

"And why is it that Harry Potter wouldn't want to walk with one of his best friends?"

"That bitch is not one of my best friends." Harry spat.

Whatever, you owe me Potter."

"Yes I do." Harry leaned over, "So what do I have to do?"

"Not sure yet." 

"Whatever it is you saved me!! Thank you soooooooooooo much!!"

"Not going to cut it Potter."

Harry hopped up and grabbed Draco haulling him to his feet as well and started dancing around the room screaming thankyous at him.  Draco started laughing at how absurd Harry was being. Harry looked at the beautiful blonde and pressed his lips to the other mans mouth. Only a second passed before Harry realized what he was doing.

"Oh, shit." He whispered puling away form Draco, "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."  Harry without so much as a backwards glance a Draco ran form his office leaving a very surprised Malfoy standing alone.

^^^

A/N: ok, so that took longer then it was supposed to to come out. I'm so sorry. I hope you like it! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!!

Let me know what you think! 

Comments and criticism more then welcome

:)


	5. Chapter Five

Harry ran down the halls with no particular destination in mind.  Thoughts kept filtering through his head, how could he have been so stupid? 

Moving this way and that Harry didn't notice where he was going till he stood outside of the New Transfiguration teacher's apartment.

Like Professor Snape the Headmistress McGonagall was killed when the final battle against Voldemort had taken place. Both were so strong for the light and in the end died to see that there world would be safe if not at that moment they know what they were doing would at least in some way help in the fights to come. Neither of them ever did know what a vital part in his defeat they had played. 

As the battle turned fiercer there deaths helped Harry to keep fighting and kill the bastard. No more Voldemort. 

As it was however there were still many Death Eaters unable or willing to give up the fight Voldemort had started. They just were not yet at a level where they needed to be looked for.

Harry knocked loudly on the door and pushed it open. Inside was a lovely room made of beautiful dark red fabrics. It was a sort of sitting room that al of the teachers had. Inside sitting by the fire was a beautiful girl. The fire danced around her making her red hair light up in the most beautiful of ways.

Harry moved over to where she was and sat in an armchair next to her.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said moving slightly in her seat to face him. "How are you doing?" She asked a smile spreading over her face.

"Just perfect." Harry scowled at the fireplace.

"Really? Well you don't seem to be acting that way do you? Lets see all the reasons you could be not in the best of moods.  Ron and Hermione came to visit you today.   Your class might not have gone well… " Ginny watched him slightly as she was trying to think of anything else. 

Harry and her had become very good friends over the years.  Back when they attended Hogwarts themselves as students they hadn't been the best of friends, but now as teachers they got along splendidly. 

So at the moment Ginny was trying to remember all that Harry had recently told her that might enable him to act in this manner.  Harry was a very outgoing and happy person, so to see him angry it normally was Hermione at least if she was around. Looking at Harry closely however Ginny wasn't so sure she was the problem especially since Harry hadn't entered screaming about bitchy ex-friends. 

"No it's not anything like that." Harry replied.

"Well then tell me what it is. If you don't I'll only find out soon eventually."

"Not necessarily. I can keep a secret as good as the next person."

"Ha! You make it so obvious when you mad at someone or avoiding him or her. Like with Dumbldore you've been mad t him for a few weeks now, ever since he hired Malfoy as is was… oh! Something happened with Malfoy didn't it?" Ginny asked peering closely at Harry. The man before her refused to move neither denying nor admitting it had anything to do with him. 

"Harry I think the best thing to do for you is to simply tell me. After all if you come to me for my positively perfect advise I need to know what kind of situation I'm dealing with."

"Yes."

Ginny waited to see if she was to get more of a response. After a few moments passed as she figured she wasn't Ginny asked him,

"Yes what?"

"To your question."

"Which one would that be Harry? I may be wonderfully brilliant, but unfortunately I'm not a mind reader.

"It has something to do with Draco." He mumbled glaring at her.

"I know it. Yeah me! Okay, so what happened?"

"I um… Well, you see, the thing is… I kinda kissed him."

"Really? And how did he react to it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you were there weren't you?"

"Of course I was."

"Then how did he react after you stopped kissing him?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know. How do you not know?"

"Well I didn't really stick around to see his reaction. I'm not stupid Ginny. Like I want to see him explode."

"So you kissed him.," Ginny asked standing up standing on front of Harry.

"Yes."

"Then you just left? You didn't even look back as you were leaving to see how he reacted?"

"Right again." 

"How long did you say you have had a crush on him for?"

"A bit."

"Years Potter."

"A few…" Ginny glared at him, "Since a little bit after I found out he was on our side."

"Which was in what year?"

"I was still attending school here, we were seventh years."

Ginny watched as Harry looked away from the fire finally a glanced up at where he was standing over him.

"How many years ago were we in school five? That sounds about right. I've liked him for way to long. Saddest part is I don't even know what way he swings. For all I know and most likely I want someone who won't ever look at me that way."

Harry's eyes were leaking a pain Ginny had never seen. Harry had gone through hell with his fighting against Voldemort and she had never seen him look so miserable. 

"Harry you don't know yet. You don't know what he thought of it. Don't kill yourself thinking over this."

"You don't get it thou Ginny."

Ginny watched in wonder as Harry sat in her room. She moved back to the sofa she had earlier occupied and simply watched, as Harry got lost in his thoughts. 

With Harry she had always been able to know what was going on with him through his eyes.  As she watched him she saw many emotions floating in and out with the blink of an eye. Pain, fear, hope sadness, they all floated past a few times. But lying underneath all of the emotions was one she could not place.

"Harry, do you love him?"

"No.  I don't, not yet anyway. I might be able to if the chance ever arose. Right now though I can't allow myself to love him. I'm living with a very strong like. I can't love him though, because love you can't live without. I have to be able to live without him, because I don't know if he'll love me.

"Thank you so much Ginny for talking with me, but I need to go to bed." Harry said moving towards the door. 

"I'm here for you Harry." Ginny said moving to him and giving him a hug.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

Ginny moved into her room and changed into her pajamas. As she lay on her bed that night she couldn't' get the look she'd seen in Harry's eyes out of her head.  No matter how much she wondered on it she couldn't for the life of her decipher what it could have been.  AS sleep came and finally found her dreams swept into her mind, leaving Harry to be puzzled at a future date.

^^^

A/N: I hope you lie this! It's kinda boring I know. I just can't really think of how to write this so I can get it to move logically. I know what I want to happen later in the story… I'm just not sure how to get to that part.

Bleh, oh well…

Comments and criticism welcome

:)

 Charisma Black: if you still want to beta for me please e-mail me. I would love to have you do it.


	6. Chapter Six

Nothing. Act like nothing happened and it will be okay. He probably wont even acknowledge it happened.

Harry walked into the great hall slightly late and was relieved to find Malfoy already in there. Harry moved to sit by Ginny at the other end of the head table.

Breakfast went by abnormally slowly as Harry forced himself not to look at Malfoy through out the entirety of it.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually." Ginny whispered.

"True, but I'm hoping eventually ends up in a few months or so." 

"Yeah right." Ginny chuckled. 

Harry ate quickly and rose before most of the people in the room were done.

"See you later Ginny." Harry said leaving the hall.

Draco watched Harry and rose soon after him, walking swiftly into the hall.

"Potter." Draco called to the disappearing Professor. Harry's walk faltered but he quickly kept going.

"I know you can here me you idiot now stop!" Draco shouted.  Harry's pace slowed but didn't come to a complete halt. Exasperated Draco walked quickly and caught up with him. 

"In case you have forgotten I have my seventh years tomorrow and we still have nothing planned out for our combined project. Unlike you, it seems, I do not like not knowing what I'm going to do in my classes till last minute."

"Oh…" a look of surprise floating across Harry's face.

"As articulate as ever aren't we?"

"So when do you want to go over it then?"

"When is your first class?"

"In about ten minutes." Draco replied.

"Okay, when would be good for you?"

"How about after the last class. I'll meet you in your office."  

"That's fine. I'll see you then." Harry said turning to continue walking down the hall.

^^^

"Did you he talk to you?" Asked Ginny as she sat down for lunch.

"Yes, but not about what you're thinking of." Harry said in-between shoveling the mountain of food off his plate and into his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to do a combined seventh year Gryffindor Slytherin project because we have the same kids in our advanced classes, and I think Dumbldore is trying to torture me. He asked me about that."

Ginny talked with Harry for the rest of lunch not really paying attention to what was said. With Harry as long as a conversation almost makes sense he won't question it. 

^^^  
 

"Alright Potter, what do you want to do?" Draco asked walking into Harry's office and settling down into one of the chairs lingering around the room.

"You know you really can call me Harry. I wasn't just saying that to piss off Ron's wife." Harry said putting aside the stack off essays he had been grading.

"Fine _Harry _what would you like to have our astounding seventh year students embark upon?"

"I actually do have an idea." Harry said leaning back in his chair and staring into his fireplace. Draco waited for a few minutes but Harry did not seem like he was going to continue talking anytime soon.

"Am I supposed to guess? Or are you telling me via brainpower?"

"Yup, now you must shut-up. You're ruining the physic vibrations." Sarcastically Harry remarked.  "However since I don't feel that you have the right... um... The right… Well the right something I shall simply tell you."

"The right something. "

"Shut-up. I'm not sure if Dumbldore will allow it, but what if we made the pairs in a month or two come find as many potions and learn as many spells as they can and have them spend the weekend in the forbidden forest."

"Are you mad? I wouldn't go and stay twenty minutes in the forbidden forest now if it were not life and death."

"Well its not like we were just going to leave them out there with no way to get in touch with a Professor if it were absolutely necessary. Besides if the take the assignment seriously you can learn quiet a few potions and spells in that time."

"And while they're in the forest they're going to ask the creature charging them to please wait for a few hours and brew a potion to hurt it with? That's realistic."

"Did I say that? No, I didn't. They would make the potions before hand and take them along when they go into the forest. And I know you didn't want to give them to much class time to do this. Make them do it outside of class. You may have to help them with certain things, but in all likely hood you could simply give them access to a lab and they could do it all themselves outside of class. Of course that might not be to terribly smart to make them do _every_ potion by themselves especially if they were planning to try something dangerous. So, before they get to work on anything we should make them run it by us first."

"And if they do something without telling us?"

"Well if you find one of the potions they have you never approved or were told of then you should confiscate it and they would not be allowed to use it when they stayed out there."

"And what would they stay in? Tents? I don't believe we have any in stock." 

"That would be for them to find. If there is no spell to make something to sleep in I would be very disappointed. There has to be something out there for the students to find that would be good enough for one night."

"Okay, this actually seems like it might work. I'm going to go and talk to Dumbldore and see if we can do it or not. Keep thinking in case he says no. I want to be able to get them started on it tomorrow. And you said one or two months. Which one would you rather have?"

"I don't care. You pick."

"Two then, it makes it easier so we don't have to come up with a new project for longer."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll be back in a bit to tell you weather or not we get to do it."

"I'm already holding my breath." Harry replied to the disappearing blonde back to reading one of the essays he had pushed to the side not to long ago.

^^^

Draco walked to the Headmasters office and told the old man about Harry's idea. Many of the points that Draco brought up about the students safety were brought up. Draco told him about how they would have adequate time to look up means of protecting themselves. Dumbldore seemed to be going for the idea, at one point he asked how they would find the students after the weekend was over. Draco didn't know how to answer that. Dumbldore asked if it would be better to have staff blindfold the students and lead them out into the forest and simply have them find there way back to the castle. It would make it so they weren't simply trying to survive, but have a goal so they would have to go threw several possible terrors instead of simply the few living around them. When Draco finally stood and walked out of Dumbldore's office he had a few changes to there plan that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher needed to know.

So as it was Draco was walking back towards Harry's office when he ran into Ginny and was grabbed by the arm and dragged into a nearby classroom.

"I'm getting the feeling you want to talk to me." Draco drawled as Ginny pushed him towards the rows of desks.

"Wow, and all these years I thought you were just a pretty face."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny said plopping down on top of one of the desks.

"Well, how about you figure it out and then force me into a classroom to talk to you. I have things to do for class tomorrow and I still have to go and talk to Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yes, you know the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Also commonly know as Potter, boy-who-lived, while at school scar head and other nicknames of the like."

"I know who Harry is you prat." 

"Well you did ask." Draco smirked settling onto one of the desks. "Have you figured out what you want yet? As I told you I am busy."

"Are you going to bring up what happened yesterday with him?"

"That Miss Weasley is none of your business." Draco said getting up and moving towards the door.

"He thinks your going to hate him for it. If you want to even be friends with him you are going to have to talk to him. By not you're only going to confuse him."

"Yesterday he kissed me and then proceeded to run out of the room. I am simply acting like it never happened so that he will not be embarrassed as it is quite obvious to me he did not mean to do it. I think it would be easier to go through the school year having to work together if we were friends. Talking to him about what happened yesterday does not seem to be the best way to get along better with him."

"Did him kissing you freak you out?" Ginny asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Once again you are asking questions that are none of your business." Draco said "Why do you are so much anyway?"

"Harry told me yesterday and was freaking out about how you were going to hate him."

"No. I do not hate him." Draco said opening the door and stepping out of the class. "Good night Miss Weasley."

"Good night."

^^^

A/N: I know this took forever to get out. I'm sorry. I just can't think of a good way to get them together so I am having like brain spasms. Yeah… and now I am at a total loss for what to do next. If you want to give me ideas I would love to have them. I'll try and have more out as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Wake-up." Draco shouted stepping into Harry's office to find him asleep on all of the papers he had been grading. Harry jumped out of the chair and had his wand in his hand pointing to Draco before he was fully awake enough to comprehend what was going on.

"Why did you wake me up?" Harry asked pitifully rubbing the sleep for his eyes with the back of his hand.

"For one I still have to talk to you about the seventh years assignment, and two your not supposed to fall asleep in your office anyway, that is what the headmaster give us our rooms for." Draco easily slipped into the chair across from Harry's desk.  "You know, sitting here almost makes me feel like I'm in trouble and have been sent to your office for punishment."

"Why?' Harry asked still drowsy.

"Well, you always have to sit on the other side of the desk and the professor always has to take forever to say anything. Of course the reason your not talking is because of lack of brain function, but it's the same basic principle."

"Right okay… I do to have brain functions."

"I know Harry just not when you wake up. Now I talked to Dumbldore and he said your idea is fine but he thought we should have them have to move through the forest and find there way back, not just stay there over the weekend."

"What happens to the ones who get back? What are we going to do with the students till the others return?" Harry asked propping his feet on his desk and leaning back in his chair.

"I don't want to deal with them, my thought was tell them that till everyone returns its free time during our classes, that will give them incentive to try and get back quick so they have time to do nothing, and we wont have to deal with those who get back sooner then we wanted. Of course we'd have to make it that there was only so long that you could be in the forest before we have to rescue them."

"Of course." Harry yawned looking into the fire still burning in the grate at the side of his office.

"Did you have something else you needed to tell me, or talk to me about?" Harry asked.  Draco although he hadn't been talking for several minutes was still sitting in the room looking for the world like he had no intention of moving again in the foreseeable future.

"I don't hate you for kissing me." Draco said finally. Harry who had been balancing his chair on the back two legs proceeded to make it fall over completely.

"Weren't you ever told not to do that?" Draco scolded him looking down at him over the desk.

"What?"

"Tipping back in your chair, I mean everyone except the stupid people know not to do it."

"No, you don't hate me for kissing you? Why did you say…?"

"Miss Weasley told me to tell you or you would think I did. Since she has been your friend for longer I went with what she said to do and told you. And you then proceeded to fall out of your chair and look at me like I have grown two heads. So I am going to have to have a talk to her about keeping her nose out of my business." Draco said standing up and walking towards the door. "I'm sorry for bringing it up again. I hadn't been planning on it since it obviously bothered you."

"Bothered me?" Harry said quietly confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Well let's see shall we? After you kiss me you run out of the room, when I try talking to you this morning you pretend, not to convincingly, that you can't hear me. Please tell me what I'm supposed to get form that." Draco snapped turning back into the room.

"I thought you would be disgusted. Your not into guys." Harry stated standing up and brushing of his robes.

"You kidding right?" Draco asked, "You honestly never knew during school that I preferred boys to girls?"

"Of course I didn't, no one did.  You didn't." Harry said growing confused. "You always had girls hanging off your arms."

"Such as?" Draco asked moving back to the seat he had vacated.

"Parkinson. She was always around you, and… I know there were others just because I can't remember doesn't say anything." Harry said raking his fingers through his hair aggravated,  "and you... So you're saying you're into guys?" Harry asked finally comprehending what Draco was saying.

"Very good Potter, two points to Gryffindor. Gosh I thought everyone know that. Especially after Goyle loudly announced it at breakfast."  Draco watched Harry curiously as he picked his chair off the floor and sat back down in it.

"I'm still sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that, especially after you helped me with Ron's wife."

"You see I don't remember ever complaining." Draco said standing up and walking around the desk towards Harry.  "After all how many people get to kiss their aloof school time crush after school's over?"  Draco stopped right in front of Harry and pulled Harry up so he was standing in front him.

"Right, like I was your crush." Harry said taking a few steps back so he and Draco were a reasonable distance apart.

"Well of course you were." Draco said moving a few steps closer so they had the same amount of room between them as before Harry moved. "Dark hair, crazy glowing green eyes, Quidditch body, hell half the school at least was after you."

"No they weren't." Harry denied, "Why would they? There might be some weird things about my appearance but that doesn't make me attractive. If anyone did like me it was because I was the sodding _boy who lived_." Harry grumbled not really noticing Draco covering the rest of the distance between them so they were almost chest-to-chest.

"Really?" he asked lifting his hand and lightly brushing his knuckles down Harry's check.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked moving a step back. Draco simply covered the space back up,

"Haven't you figured it out?" He asked tilting Harry's face up slightly. Harry only had time to notice the glint in Draco's eyes before Draco covered his lips with his own.  Draco moved his hand to the back of Harry's head and ran his fingers through Harry's unruly hair.

Harry paralyzed form the moment Draco's lips descended onto his own started responding, Draco grinned and slipped his tongue into the slightly bigger mans mouth when he let out a moan of pleasure. The kiss went on for a while both men pulling all of the want out of the other and relishing it. Finally they broke away the need for air becoming too much.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked panting into Draco's shoulder.

"Because I wanted to, and I like you: Even if you are slightly slow, and were a Gryffindor." Draco said rapping his arms around Harry, running his arms up and down his back.

"Going to run away again?" Draco asked pulling Harry slightly off of him.

"Never." Harry growled attacking Draco's lips with his own.

 A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. I'm having really bad writers block. Hopefully it will go away soon.

Hope you like this well enough!

:)


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry walked into the Great Hall and plopped down into a seat grinning. He pilled food onto his plate and started devouring it. He had been early to breakfast so he was already seated when Ginny walked in and sat down next to him.

"Well you seem happy."

"Really?" Harry asked grinning at her between bites. "What makes you say that?"

"What happened?" she asked curious.

Harry just grinned at her and went back to his breakfast.

"Tell me!" she whined, "I need to know."

"No you don't Miss Weasley." Draco said sitting on the other side of Harry. "Do you always have to eat like the foods going to be running off your plate at any minute?" Draco asked as Harry shoveled more food into his mouth. Harry grinned up at him and nodded. Draco made a noise of disgust and served himself off the dishes lying around him.

"Is there something you need?" Draco asked Ginny who had been staring at him for the last few minutes.

"No," she said glancing at him one more time before turning back to her own food.

Students trickled into the Great Hall sitting a talking and eating with their friends at all the different tables. Ginny watched as swarms of students entered as there was only about half and hour till classes started. Next to her Ginny heard Harry take a sharp intake of breath and his fork clattered onto his plate. She looked over at him and saw him glaring at a smirking Draco.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Harry turned bright red and mumbled something she couldn't understand. "Harry?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He mumbled taking his fork back in his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." Harry said. A few minutes later a bang was heard at the table followed by Harry cursing.

"Harry? What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Harry said glaring at Draco whose smirk had grown, "I think I'm done for now." Harry stated standing up and quickly moving out of the hall.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked Draco.

"How am I to know? I can't predict what goes on with him." Draco easily finished his breakfast and left the Great Hall.

Ginny sat there for a few minutes pondering their behavior, boys she thought turning back to her own food.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Harry said moving out from the alcove he had been hiding in waiting for Draco to leave the Hall.

"Did what?" Draco asked moving up to Harry and grinning at him. Draco pulled Harry closer to him.

"You know very well what you did." Harry said. "And don't even think of doing anything to me out here. Students keep coming and going and they don't need to see their Professors snogging."

"What makes you think that's what I was planning on doing?"

"Well lets see, first your standing abnormally close to me for a simple conversation, second you seem to be trying to move me so that you have me leaning against the wall and third you were grouping me at breakfast, which I don't appreciate."

"That's to bad isn't it?" Draco asked moving him still closer to the wall till his back was resting on it and leaning into Harry, "I liked what I did at breakfast, and it sure seemed to confuse the little Weasley."

"Draco get off me." Harry ordered as best he could.

"No." Draco said moving and plating kisses on Harry's neck while biting and sucking as well. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him closer. "You don't seem to want me to go so bad now." Draco said kissing his way up Harry's neck and along his jawbone.

"Shut-up." Harry said moving his hand up a lodging it in Draco's silky hair pulling Draco's mouth onto his. Harry lightly traced Draco's lips with his tongue and Draco opened his mouth allowing Harry entrance. Harry was in till the sound of the doors to the Great hall's bursting open came.

Harry pushed Draco off of him and Harry quickly ducked back into the alcove that he had been hiding in earlier while waiting for Draco. The students entered the hall and looked curiously at their Potions Professor.

"What?" Draco snapped, "Do you not have a class you all should be going to?" he asked glaring at the kids and they quickly walked off.

"Stupid kids." Draco heard Harry mumble.

"There all gone now."

"Good." Harry moved out from where he was hiding and kissed Draco quickly once more. Draco tried to deepen the kiss and Harry pulled away. "See you later." He called over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway towards his classroom.

Draco watched him go glaring at his back. He turned and started to his own class grumbling.

* * *

"Everyone we are going to be now moving on to… yes Charlie?" Harry asked as a Sandy haired sixth year put his hand into the air.

"What's on your neck? Do you have some sort of rash, because you should go to the hospital wing and have it checked, it could be contagious. You might be getting us all sick."

"Shut-up Charlie." Harry opened his desk and pulled out a mirror and looked at his neck. Sure enough there was a few red spots on it.

"Fucking bastard" he growled putting the mirror back into his draw. "I'm fine Charlie, nothing to worry about."

"But Professor, if it's nothing serious what is it?" Ryan asked one of Charlie's friends.

"Nothing, now we need to get back to work everyone turn to chapter seven in your books…"

"Did you get a girlfriend?" Charlie interrupted again,

"Now that you say that it does look more like a hickey." Ryan added.

"Both of you be quiet or I will be forced to give you detention." Harry snapped slightly red from what they had said.

"Of course Professor." Ryan said in his most innocent voice

"Only trying to make sure your healthy." Charlie said sweetly.

"Right. Well now if you're finished lets get started." Harry said glaring at the two boys "who can tell me how the best was to deflect an unwanted jinx is?"

* * *

"There's a rumor going around that you got yourself a girlfriend." Ginny said, sitting down next to Harry at dinner.

"Yes I know," Harry said with a pained expression. "Charlie and Ryan started it in my class. You know how those two are, and anyway everyone probably blabbed to their friends about how there teacher had hickey all over his neck to everyone else."

"Oh really? So they did have a reason to make it up. Hey Harry I see no hickey's on you." Ginny said moving his head this way and that.

"Concealment charm. Whoever invented it deserves the order of Merlin. Best charm there is."

"So how did you get them?"

"What?" Harry asked suddenly finding his plate extremely interesting.

"Well since you didn't even try to hide from me you do in fact have hickey's coloring your neck I was wondering who in fact gave them to you. You can't have very well given them to yourself." Ginny said grinning down at Harry who was growing red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said at last.

"Right," Ginny said taking a bite of her dinner. She turned back to try to get more answers out of Harry when Draco walked in and planted himself right next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ginny's eyes grew comically wide and she put a hand to her mouth as squealed.

"How cute." She giggled looking at the two men seated by her. They looked at her like strangely,

"Are you alright?" Draco asked once she'd calmed herself down.

"Fine." She gasped, "So Draco what do you think of the fact most people think Harry has a secret girlfriend."

Draco grinned at Harry who was glaring at him. "I think it's hysterical." Draco said trying to stifle laugh at Harry's indignant expression.

"Well I surly don't have girlfriend indeed." Harry snapped eating his dinner.

"Too true if they knew you at all, they would have defiantly said boyfriend. Wouldn't they have Draco?" Ginny said taking a drink of her Pumpkin Juice.

"Ginny?" Harry asked looking at the redhead. She grinned at them looking distinctly at the two of them. Harry groaned and the twinkle in her eyes just got bigger.

"I've told you before, I can always figure out what you're trying to keep from me." Harry glared at her while Draco simply smirked and turned back to the table and helping himself to the food set out on it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like this! Let me know what you think! 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Hey sexy." Harry looked up from his desk and saw Draco standing in his office doorway. Harry grinned as Draco sauntered over and plopped himself down on the desk right in front of Harry.

"You know I was grading papers," Harry pointed out grinning up and the blonde sitting right in front of him.

"Well, if you'd rather do that?" Draco smirked not moving to get up.

"No, I guess not." Harry sighed leaning back in his chair. Draco scooted off the desk and sat himself down on Harry's lap. "But now what are we going to do?" he asked pretending to be in deep thought.

"Hmm… no idea." Draco said licking at Harry's neck, "you think on that and I'll sit here." He said grinning as he started sucking and biting at Harry's neck.

"Not even going to help me are you?" Harry asked grinning as Draco continued with his ministrations, "well how can I… shit that's good… come up with…(moan) something with out your… oh god… help?" Draco moved his hands into Harry's shirt and ran his hands up and sown playing with his nipples tweaking and rubbing at them till they became red and erect.

"I have every faith that you'll be able to think of something." Draco said pulling Harry's shirt over his head. Draco crashed his lips down onto Harry's briefly once they were uncovered from where the shirt had blocked them.

"Well, I'm not sure I trust that I… oh fuck!" Harry yelled as Draco had slipped his hands down Harry's pants and was running his fingers lightly over him teasing the flesh. Harry grabbed onto Draco and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Now Mister Potter, I'm not sure your allowed to participate, what would your girlfriend think?" Draco asked stopping Harry's hands and kissing him.

"Shut-up Draco." Harry said struggling to get his hands free. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it." He growled leaning his head to the other man's and biting his lip. "Come closer." He growled.

"Nope." Draco said. "Now let go of my mouth." Harry glared and bit down harder. "Harry." Draco said sternly. "You are being very bad. Stop right now."

"Oh, now I'm some bloody dog to you?" he asked pulling away and glaring at Draco.

"Of course not." Draco grinned sitting up on Harry's lap. "Now since you can't very well undress me since you're not allowed to participate on account of you'd be cheating on your girlfriend I will simply have to undress myself." He stood up and slowly started working on unbuttoning his shirt. Harry's eyes followed his fingers as they slowly but surly reveled more and more of his pale creamy skin.

"This is stupid." Harry grumbled watching Draco stripping slowly. "I can't undress my boyfriend because he is a freak and thinks its funny that people think he is my new girl friend." Draco's shirt fell off and he started working on his pants. He unbuckled his belt and slowly jerked it off. Finally to Harry it was out of the way and Draco unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his fly. He pulled his pants down and let the puddle on the floor toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his pants he walked over to Harry and pulled him out of his chair where he'd been watching. Harry toed his own shoes off as Draco pulled Harry's pants down slowly running his fingers over the newly exposed skin. Harry grabbed Draco's mouth and smashed their lips together. His hands roamed all over Draco's body felling his smooth muscled skin.

"Now Mister Potter," Draco said catching his hands and pulling there mouths apart. "What would your Girlfriend think?"

"That I'm into guys." Harry said freeing his hands and burring on in Draco's hair pulling him down and pressing their lips together. Harry moaned at the contact and was delighted that Draco brought his tongue into his mouth. Draco's hands roamed over the now barely clothed man in front of him. His hands ran lower and over Harry's arse squeezing it and moving slowly around to the front of Harry's body.

Harry moaned at feeling Draco's ministrations and brought his hands down grabbed Draco's arse and grinding into him. Draco moaned, as Harry wouldn't stop moving their body's closer onto each other. Draco pushed his hands in-between them and down the front of Harry's boxers. Harry followed suit and grabbed onto Draco's cock. He ran his fingers slowly over the hard organ.

They're breathing grew more erratic as they helped bring each other's orgasms closer to completion. Harry brought his mouth once more to Draco's and kissed him with all he was. Finally he exploded in his pants Draco following soon after and collapsed satiated back into his chair dragging the blonde down on top of him.

Harry grinned crookedly up at Draco. "Want to stay with me?" he asked cutely pretending to be shy. Draco grinned back at the man he was sitting on.

"Of course. I suppose we should get to your room."

"Yeah." Harry said pushing Draco off of him. Draco stood reluctantly and grabbed his cloths, he used his wand and cleaned up himself and Harry. He put his cloths on Harry's desk and started to get dressed.

"No need to do that you know." Harry sad finding all his cloths.

"And I suppose you would have me walk like this through the hallway?" Draco asked pointing to himself in his state of near nudity.

"Yup." Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak form his desk and walked up to Draco draping it around them both. "Lets go."

-----

"Today we will be working on a very simple potion." Draco informed his sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. "I except you all to be able to get this finished correctly by the end of class. Or else I will have you stay and do it till you do get it correct. There is enough time of each of you to do this potion three times. Hopefully at least one of those will be successful. All three will have to be for full marks. Now your partner is the person sitting next to you. Only two people can work as partners. Try and move, I will know, If you are sitting at a table with an uneven amount of people move so your not. And get to work." Draco said flicking his wand and the instructions and ingredients for the _Tykk Klar _potion formed on the bored, "now get started." Draco hissed sitting at his desk.

"Wow, I think I'm going to be able to do this one just fine don't you think so Ryan?" Charlie said loudly to the boy sitting next to him.

"Nope, I think for once a potion is not going to get the best of me." Ryan grinned as he looked up at the potion shown on the bored.

"How wonderful that is for you boys. Now if you would get to work?" Draco glared at the kids.

"Oh of course sir right away." Charlie said saluting him and moving to the back of the class to get the ingredients.

"Professor Malfoy?"

"Yes?" Draco snapped at Ryan who was sitting on the second row near Draco's desk.

"What is this potion used for?"

"If you were not quite as inept at potions you would know the uses for the ones made in class. But since you are after all and Gryffindor I will explain it to you. It is being made for Madam Pompfery. It helps people with soar throats. Why students have to have a potion to fix the simplest things I will never understand. Now get back to work."

"Wow, thanks Professor M. I was wondering because this potion is most widely used as lubrication, so you see I was just curious."

"I'm sure you were." Draco glared down at him. "Get started. And ten points from Gryffindor for telling me useless information while you should be working."

-----

"Making lube in class. Do you really think it necessary for the kids to know how to make that?"

"And you'd rather they got their partner sick or killed by some badly made potion?" Draco asked pushing Harry up against the door in his office. "Besides its not only used for lube."

"Hum… guess not." Harry answered to the first part.

"Plus now I have some in stock." Draco grinned trailing kisses down Harry's neck.

"Whoever will use that?" Harry asked grinning evilly at Draco.

"No idea." Draco said back joking. He pressed his lips to Harry's slowly. The kiss was sweet and filled with passion. Harry moaned when Draco broke the kiss and moved away.

"I have to go teach." Draco said as Harry tried to pull him back into the kiss.

"But I don't want you to." Harry whined.

"To bad. See after class." Draco said giving Harry one last short kiss.

The rest of class went by smoothly for both of the Professors. Nothing overly exciting happened in either class. Well till Harry's last.

"What's with all the whispering?" he asked his fourth years. "Something I should know about?" he asked looking at Sally May the one to go for to learn the gossip going on around the school. A Hufflepuff of course.

"Um…?"

"Yes?" Harry asked annoyed, "Tell me the latest thing you kids have heard so that we can get back to class."

"Well, you see… um the thing is…"

"Just tell me for Merlin's sake." Harry snapped.

"Well, Angela Rainstin said she saw you and Professor Malfoy kissing during lunch."

-----

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!! Let me know what you think of this!!

:)


	10. Chapter Ten

_From last time:_

_"Well, Angela Rainstin said she saw you and Professor Malfoy kissing during lunch."_

"What?" Harry asked calmly walking to the little girl. "And you have simply been spreading this around?"

"Well everyone already pretty much knew, Charlie and Ryan were telling people," she said simply.

"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically turning around and going back to the front of the class and sitting at his desk, "open your books to page forty-six. Read the chapter. If all of you are done quickly I will teach you what you just read. If not then you will still get the essay assignment (_a loud groan swept through the class_) due next time."

"What?"

"You need to learn who you're allowed to gossip about and who your not." Harry snapped at the class, while most sent Mary Sue death glares. "Don't worry, your getting off very easy compared to the 5th and 6th years"

* * *

"Hello." Ginny said plopping down in the seat next to Harry in the staff room.

"Hi." Harry said back forehead pressed onto the table in front of him.

"What's wrong? Draco won't put out?" she teased.

"Honestly Ms. Weasley." Draco said walking in and looking around the room, no one else was there so he dropped down next to Harry and slipped his arm around him. "That is none of your business."

"That means you simply haven't done it yet."

"Shut-up Ginny, we've only been together for a few days." Harry snapped.

"Well what's wrong with you?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed, "I'm just teasing."

"Yes, well I'm not amused right now."

"Harry what' wrong?" Draco asked pulling him closer, Harry sighed and leaned back onto Draco.

"Notice anything odd in any of your classes today?" Harry asked grabbing Draco's hand and playing with his perfectly manicured fingers.

"Not really." Ginny answered looking to Draco.

"They're louder then they've been since I've started teaching, normally they're to scared of me to talk." Draco said with a grin thinking about how he intimidated the students.

"Any idea what they were talking about?" Harry asked.

"No, why should I care about the gossip floating around with the students?"

"Ginny did not notice what they were saying?" Harry asked the redhead.

"They were talking about your love life."

"Ah yes, the girlfriend." Draco snickered.

"Not in my class, there I have a boyfriend." Harry said leaning forward on to he table.

"Well they are smart children aren't they?" Draco asked amazed, "Harry what's wrong" he asked confused, "why would you care that they thought you liked a guy?" Harry sighed and turned to Harry,

"Angela Rainstin, a fifth year, saw us kissing during lunch." Draco sat back stunned,

"Really?" he asked confused and looked between Ginny and Harry, "Why is that so terrible? Did you not want people to know?"

"Not the students." Harry replied.

"Why?" Draco asked again.

"Draco the students are not as open to same sex couples like when you were in school."

"Yeah, do you remember how is was the first few years we went here? How everyone was completely against it till some point in fifth year and then is didn't matter as much to them?" Ginny giggled at the mention of the hatred going lax during fifth year, "What's funny?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Harry why did they not care so much after your fifth year?"

"How should I know?" he snapped.

"I bet Draco knows."

"Fine, Draco why did the student body not care about same sex couples after fifth year?"

"That was the year I came out quite publicly in the dinning hall." Draco told him.

"So people didn't care as much because you were gay? Why?"

"People follow what the popular folk do," Ginny informed him, "and no one was more envied, admired and wanted than blondie here, well besides you at least."

"I resent being referred to as blondyie." Draco said. "The rest of course is true, except I was more wanted than Potter." he said snottily.

"Do you think the students will be okay with it then?" Harry asked hopefully looking between the two, "If Draco made it okay during school do you think it'll be alright?"

"I have no idea." Ginny said.

"Great." Harry said sitting back in his seat angrily.

"Don't worry." Draco said pulling Harry to him, "even if people have a problem with us together it won't matter, I still want to be with you." Draco said kissing Harry's mouth sweetly. He tried to pull back from a short kiss, but Harry wouldn't let him. He pulled Draco back and swept his tongue into Draco's mouth kissing him hard and long, mapping Draco's mouth. He moved closer to Draco straddling his waist; he shoved Draco's robes aside and pulled his shirt out form his trousers running his hands over Draco's perfectly toned stomach and chest.

"Now that's hot." Ginny announced. Harry pulled back grinning.

Draco chuckled softly, "so you want to stay with him too?" Ginny asked Harry amused.

"He couldn't get away from me if he tried." Harry said resting his head on the blonde's shoulder and kissing his neck.

"That's what you think Potter." Draco said smiling happily at Harry's ministrations,

"Wrong, that's what I know." Harry said moving to nibble on Draco's ear. "Make Ginny go away." Harry ordered kissing behind Draco's ear and across his face past his mouth and along his jaw.

"Go away Ginny." Draco said as Harry's hands moved down and pressed against his growing erection. "Now!" he snapped as Harry started to undo his trousers. Ginny grinning left the room,

"Make sure not to get caught again."

"Stupid bitch." Harry mumbled between mouthfuls of Draco. Harry pulled off Draco's robes and shirt and went to work kissing all his pale skin while his hands slipped down Draco's pants and boxers. Draco groaned as Harry's fingers lightly brushed across him, " do you have any of your potion with you?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco gasped, "its not completely done." Harry groaned,

"All right." Harry moved his mouth lower kissing over Draco. Harry lowered Draco's trousers and boxers leaving his fully exposed cock in the chilly room. Harry moaned and kissed and licked at the sensitive flesh. Draco groaned pathetically after Harry did nothing other then the light teasing of him for to long.

"Harry." He growled, Harry grinned and licked the pre-cum off the tip of Draco's cock and sunk his mouth over him. Draco paused for a moment and then started bucking and moaning with abandonment. Sooner then Harry wanted Draco started moaning his name more and more frequently with growing intensity. Harry kept going as Draco's body tensed and he shot a load of cum into Harry's mouth. Draco panted as Harry licked at his now limp member and back up to Draco's mouth. Harry kissing him soundly and sat back on Draco grinning

"Enjoy that?"

"You have no idea." Harry grinned and rested back on Draco's chest for moment. He stood and pulled Draco back up clothing the satiated blonde.

"Come on its time for dinner.' Harry said puling Draco out of the staff room."

"Okay." They walked into the great hall and the talking still as they were walking so close together talking civilly. They took their seats at the staff table and whispering sprang up in the hall again.

"It's disgusting." A student snapped to one of his friends. "It's unnatural." Some of the teachers turned to the student sitting at the Slytherin table with question while three turned with anger, "How anyone would want to do anything so repulsive is beyond me." The boy snapped glaring at the teacher's table with disgust.

"I guess they wont be as easy to persuade as the kids were when we went here." Harry sighed. Draco moved one of his hands to Harry's thigh and squeezed it gently,

"Oh, well. We'll work it out. It doesn't matter how they handle it anyway." Harry nodded and went back to his dinner.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry walked into his sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class to see half the Slytherin's on the floor unconscious and most covered in boils on top of that.

"What happened here?" Harry asked looking over his class and noticing some Gryffindor's in the same condition.

"Nothing." Charlie said walking up to the front of the class sand wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Nothing?" Harry asked skeptically, "So I suppose everyone just arrived here like this?" he asked motioning to the students on the floor.

"Wouldn't it make things simpler if you just thought they did?" Ryan asked moving to Harry and wrapping his arm around Harry from the other side.

"No."

"Come on Harry, " Charlie said maneuvering Harry to his desk, "We must learn. So just sit and let us wonderful students be taught."

"Charlie, Ryan let me go." Both boys moved away, "Now, this is not something I can just over look. I am a teacher and as disappointing as it is I have to know who did this and why." Harry looked over his class why glancing back and forth at the two on either side of him. Charlie and Ryan went and sat down not saying a word. "Well? You must know." Neither one said a thing. They sat staring back at Harry.

"First time you shut up and I want you to talk." Harry mumbled pulling out his wands, "_Enaverate_" he said bringing one of the Slytherin's on the floor around.

"You shit! I'm going to kill you!" he screamed rushing to Charlie. Harry flicked his and

"_Impedimenta_" He moved to the now immobile student,

"Oh, so you're here." The kid smirked spitting on the ground in front of Harry. "I can't believe they'd let suck a freak teach us." Harry freed him and the boy fell to the ground. Harry walked over and offered him a hand up. The boy sneered at it and got up on his own.

"I don't care what you think Brian." Harry hissed at him, "but you will not be disrespected in my class." Harry waved his wand and all he kids came around the ones with boils groaning in pain. "Stop whining," Harry snapped. "Go to the hospital wing." He ordered before grabbing Brian on the shoulder, "Go with them. Make sure everyone makes it okay." Brian shrugged Harry's hand off his shoulder,

"Don't touch me. I wouldn't want to be contaminated."

"15 points form Slytherin and a detention tonight. Just think of how contaminated you can get being in my company for hours tonight. Now go." He snapped. "I do not care about any of your opinions. If you feel the need to express them make sure I'm not there." Harry ordered. "Now take out your books, pg 273, read."

"He can't eave teach. Bloody fag." A Gryffindor whispered. His book exploded.

"Leave, 15 points from Gryffindor detention tonight. And make sure to have that book replaced before the next class." Harry added as the boy passed by.

* * *

"Not a word." Harry said as Draco walked into his office and plopped down in the chair across form him.

"Twelve students."

"Didn't I say not to say anything?" Harry snapped glaring at Draco.

"Don't be mad at me." Draco said, "You gave your classes to much leeway. You're to nice to them so they think they can do whatever and you wont do anything back to them. Of course that might have changed. Twelve students in one period sent out." Harry sighed,

"I have a temper when I'm annoyed." Harry stated.

"Really? Good think you told me or I may never have know since we have always gotten along so well." Draco smirked.

"I feel terrible. Half my class thinks I'm unnatural."

"Twelve students in not half." Draco said moving and sitting on Harry's lap.

"Seven were sent to the hospital wing after the other half of my class jinxed them." He said wrapping his arms around Draco and resting his head on his shoulder. "I hate how stupid the students are."

"I know."

"I don't care, I'm not going to care. If they don't agree with us then fuck them."

"I know."

"I'm going to be with you, even if I have to quit. Your more important then a job." Harry snapped pulling Draco closer to him.

"Harry you don't have to quit," Draco said kissing Harry's neck, "they'll get used to it."

"They'd better. You're mine. Your not getting rid of me even if everyone thinks it's not right." Harry said lifting his head and looking into Draco's eyes, "I love you." Harry said kissing Draco gently and pulling away, resting his head on Draco's shoulder kissing his neck.

"Harry?" Draco asked pulling away searching his face, "What… did you...?" Draco looked at him confused.

"I meant it Draco. I love you." a grin broke out on Draco's face and he kissing Harry hard pushing him back into the chair. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth for a few moments before pulling back and leavening light marks were he kissed down Harry's jaw and neck before landing on his pulse point and biting down leavening a dark claming mark for all to see.

Draco's hands traveled down the front of Harry's trousers adding pressure to his already growing erection. Harry moaned as Draco moved his hands to start undoing Harry's pants when the bell rang signaling the start of the next class. Harry groaned as Draco sat back and held him tightly.

"Harry I have to go."

"No." Harry whined resting his had on Draco's chest, "I don't want you to."

"Harry we have classes. We should already be there." Draco pried Harry off of him and helped him up and parting with a quick kiss. Harry grumbled but let him go before walking to his own class.

The second years were sitting chatting till Harry walked in and the room went quiet.

"So you heard of my previous class." Harry said raising an eyebrow to confirm, several of the students nodded. "Good." Harry said walking to the front of the class and turning to rest on his desk, "don't piss me off and I wont make you leave." Harry stated. He really wasn't as worried about this class thought since they were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. A few of the students looked at him nervously while others whispered for a second before noticing Harry glaring in there direction. "Turn to page 154. We are going to be learning about…"

"I doubt it." He heard a Ravenclaw whisper to one of its fellow students, "we should watch him, he probably will act different know, I read in a book…"

"What did you read Sally?" Harry asked the young girl. She stopped talking and turned to look at Harry nervously,

"Um, nothing?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure." Harry snapped turning back to the rest of the class, "read the chapter. I want half a scroll of parchment summarizing it next Monday. Next class we'll go over what you've read." The class groaned with half glaring at Sally with the other half at Harry.

Harry moved around the desk and pulled out his chair with more difficulty then normal. "Stupid chair." He grumbled before dropping unceremoniously down into it.

"Oh," someone cried as Harry fell onto his or her lap.

"What the hell." Harry shouted trying it stand up but arms wrapped around him not allowing him to move.

"Do you really want to get up?" Draco's voice sounded into Harry's ear.

"Draco?" Harry whispered behind him.

"Expecting someone else?" Draco whispered running his hands down Harry's chest and to the front of his trousers.

"You fucker, stop it." Harry whispered breath becoming heavy, "I thought you had a class, and in case you haven't noticed there is one of mine in this room right now!" Harry whispered trying half heartily to stop Draco's movements.

"Then you'll have to be quite wont you?" Draco said smirking, "and don't you worry a thing about my class, there fine." Draco smirked slowly slipping his hand into Harry's pants, "and we weren't done earlier."

"Damn it Draco stop." Harry panted. A few students looked up hearing their teacher breathless.

"Professor Potter are you alright?" a Hufflepuff asked quietly.

"Fine." Harry gasped. Sally looked pointedly at the student she had been talking to as class began,

"See I told you he wouldn't be the same."

"Get out." Harry cried. "Read the chapter and get the assignment done, your dismissed." The student's moved to get up some looking at him worried him others were just happy to leave, "Go!" Harry shouted as Draco started to unzip his pants. All of the were gone and Harry forced Draco to let him go and turned around straddling the other man. "I want to see you." Harry stated.

"Lock the door." Draco ordered. Harry grumbled up got up and said a silencing and locking charm on the door. When he turned back around he found Draco sitting on his chair a huge grin on his face. Harry grinned back attacked Draco where he sat.

* * *

A/N: the plot to this story is going abnormally slow. So if any of you thought maybe it would be short then you're in for a surprise. I thought I should just warn everyone out there.

I hope you all like this chapter. I will try to have the next one out sooner. Sorry about the long wait.

I love all my reviewers, and just everyone who reads this!


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Harry could you please visit me in my office at some point tonight." Dumbldore's voice floated through Harry's classroom. Draco grinned from where he sat panting on Harry's lap,

"Well at least he waited till we were done."

"That's just wrong." Harry shuddered after a minute.

"What does he want?" Draco asked pulling off Harry reluctantly and putting his pants back on.

"I dunno." Harry yawned standing and doing up his own cloths.

"uh-huh." Draco said sarcastically, "Really? So you don't think it has anything to do with how nice you were to your classes today?"

"It shouldn't be." Harry grabbed the now fully dressed Draco and sat down pulling the blonde back down onto his lap.. "I can do whatever I want in _my _class."

"I doubt every one would agree with you on that." Draco said twising around so he could clearly see Harry and ws subsiquently strabbling the Professor.

"So?"

"Go and talk to Dumbledore."

"But he said I had to come tonight, I have lots of time." Draco raised his eyebrow and got off Harry pulling the other man to his feet.

"Go."

"Why?"Harry whined pulling Draco back into him.

"Then you'll have it out of the way." Draco grinnned pulling Harry closer into him and whispering in the raven haired man's ear, "I can think of many things to do tonight which would be a lot more fun."

"Fine." Harry grumbled and Draco pulled away from him again, Harry refused to let him go all of hte way.

"You talk to him and I'll see you at dinner." Draco ordered pushing Harry off him and leaving with a quick kiss.

* * *

"What did you want?" Harry asked walking in and sitting down in the chair he'd been sitting at since he was a student at Hogwarts. 

"You can't not teach because you're angry." Dumbledore said.

"I had them read their books at least."

"Yes, but you also ordered them to leave before class was even over. You know that's not allowed to the degree you did it. You still had an hour with those students."

"I normally wouldn't. I was having difficulties in my last class."

"I'm sure you were." Dumbledore said looking at Harry over the top of his spectacles, "well at least you only had to classes today. I expect you not to act like one of the students tomorrow."

"I wasn't acting like a student." Harry grumbled.

"Of course Harry. So how are you and Draco doing with your seventh year classes?"

"We haven't started yet." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Really? Then you'd better get started. And isn't it lucky you have the seventh years tomorrow?"

"Wonderful." Dumbledore sipped his tea, "Is there anything else you needed?" Harry asked.

"Not right now. Please be easier on the students you don't want them to hate your class."

"Yes sir." Harry said standing and opening the door to the moving staircase,

"And tell Draco not to bother you when teaching or I may have to take some sort of action against it." Dumbledore said calmly a small smile flittering across his face.

"Of course sir." Harry grinned blushing slightly walking onto the moving staircase. He walked out to see Brian walking quietly down the hall and disappearing into a hidden alcove. Unable to restrain himself since he was still as nosy as ever he moved silently to the place Brian disappeared to.

"No one could ever guess. I promise no one will know. They wont ruin this. I promise your parents will not find out." He whispered.

"I'm so glad, you're to perfect." Harry heard another distinctly male voice whisper followed by the obvious sound of people kissing. Harry walked away amused towards Draco's rooms.

The blonde didn't believe in using his office for anything but scaring students or storing things he didn't need to use to often. Harry quietly opened the door and saw Draco sitting on the floor of his room with mounds of paper sounding him. Harry moved to sneak behind him,

"I know you are in here Harry." Draco stated shifting through the stacks of paper.

"Fine." Harry sighed dramatically plopping down on the couch Draco was leaning against. "Ruin my fun." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair while the blonde tried to concentrate on the essays he was grading and not the frustrating brunette on the couch behind him.

"Didn't I tell you I'd see you at dinner?" Draco finally asked after re-reading part of one of the essays for the sixth time.

"Sorry, I got done with Dumbledore early and there's no where else to go. Plus, I like bothering you."

"Well don't I feel so lucky?" Draco asked shaking head Harry removed his hand and laid down on the couch and Draco's neck was right in front of him so Harry did the only sensible thing and started kissing the exposed skin.

"Harry." Draco warned pulling away, "I have to get these done. I'm way behind. Go and bother someone else till dinner." Harry sighed but reluctantly left an annoyed Draco to read through the student's essays.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry shouted running into the Transfiguration teacher's office. 

"What?" Ginny asked looking up, Harry sat in the chair across from her obviously having a problem sitting still, "are you okay?" Harry grinned at her and nodded. "Well, you seem a lot happier then what I've heard all the students saying."

"Oh, well. " Harry said waving it off, "I'm bored, we should do something."

"Like?" Ginny asked.

"Flying!" Harry announced pulling two miniature brooms out of his pocket.

"And how did you know I'd come?" Ginny asked already standing up and pulling on one of her many sweaters lining the wall.

"I just know you." Ginny laughed and walked with Harry outside. There was a mock game going on with random students on the pitch.

"Guess we're out of luck." Ginny said disappointed while she shivered slightly from the cold.

"No we just can't fly over there." Harry said puling out the brooms and resizing them. He gave Ginny his new Firebolt XII as he got on his old broom Sirius had bought for him so long ago. Harry soared over the towers randomly; Ginny had troubles keeping up with the daredevil flier as he pulled stunts no mentally stable person who wasn't a professional Quidditch player would attempt.

Harry slowed for Ginny to catch up and then would zoom off again at insane speeds that the broom he was on should not have been able to handle. He flew down by the lake diving so much that his fingers fell through the water as he lay on his broom flying above it. He fell off his broom a few feet past the banks as to not become covered in mud. He laughed as Ginny landed beside him.

"We have to fly more. It's so much fun." Ginny walked over to him and pointed to the pitch,

"Forget why you stopped?" Harry looked over and saw students on he pitch watching them with awe. Harry stood and looked at them guardedly,

"Yes I did." Harry answered her smiling sheepishly at the students "crap! And they only just stopped pestering me about helping with their teams." Harry grumbled walking back into the school broom thrown over his shoulder Ginny grinned as she followed in behind him.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat at the head table dropping his broom at his feet. 

"Have fun Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"It was fun, till everyone starred." Ginny and many of the kids who'd seen Harry flying walked in. Ginny handed Harry the broom he'd lent her, she'd shrunk it.

"Do you mind getting that out of the way?" she asked indicating the Harry's other broom under the table. Harry glared at her and waved his hand at the thing and shrinking it. "Harry!" Ginny whispered looking to Dumbledore who was glaring at Harry down the table.

"Shit!" Harry looked at the students most were involved with talking to friends of simply interested in eating before it disappeared back into the kitchens. "No one noticed."

"They have better not Dumbledore looks pissed." Ginny whispered. Harry put the two shrunken brooms next to his plate and sat back. Draco walked in and bent down next to Harry kissing him quickly before sitting next to him. "Um…" Harry blushed slightly looking at the students many trying to hide their looks of disgust.

"Yes Harry?" Draco grinned putting food onto his plate form the dishes laid on the table.

"Nothing." Harry looked over the kids and back to Draco smiling.

"What? No problem with what they're all thinking?" Draco questioned.

"Not at the moment."

* * *

"I'm tired." Harry whined pulling at Draco trying to make him move into his bedroom. Draco sighed, after twenty minutes of Harry bothering him about something can make anyone give in to shut him up. 

"Fine." Draco moved and walked to his room Harry grinned as he followed him. Draco spent near to fifteen minutes getting ready as Harry waited impatiently. Finally Draco slid into the bed. Harry smirked and waited for Draco to '_nox_' the lights. "Good night." Draco mumbled sleepily. Harry grunted as a way of replying to make Draco think he was near asleep. Draco grumbled annoyed, Harry grinned. Draco was faking tired too. Draco settled down into his blankets and Harry moved so that his arm was draped across him. He started kissing on Draco's neck and shoulder moving Draco onto his back. Draco grinned as Harry moved around kissing up to his mouth.

"I thought you were asleep." Draco mumbled as Harry slid Draco's pajama pants off.

"I know I was surprising you."

"I have a finished sample of the potion the sixth year were making in my dresser." Draco informed Harry grinned.

"Well however shall we test it?" Harry grinned kissing down Draco's chest and licking along the rim of his boxers before pulling them down to meet Draco's pants on the floor.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Potter get up." Draco ordered. Harry snuggled down into Draco's blankets pulling them over his head to block out the sun leaking into Draco's room through the windows.

"No." Harry mumbled trying to remain asleep.

"Harry there's only thirty minutes till we are supposed to be at breakfast. Move." Draco ordered the lump lying on his bed. Draco sighed and pulled the side of the blanket down and crawled into the bed. Harry moved and snuggled into him throwing an arm and leg over Draco. Draco kissed Harry's chest and up along his jawbone almost to his mouth and Draco stopped. Harry sighed and opened his eyes slightly moving so he was kissing Draco. Harry movedso he wasalmost on top of Draco moving his hand down the front of the blonde.

"No." Draco said stopping Harry's hand.

"Why not?" Harry whined trying to free his hand form Draco's grip,

"Because were going to be late." Draco said letting Harry go and standing up

"Who cares its just breakfast." Harry whined trying to pull Draco back down. Dracomoved far enough away fromthat the other man coudn't pull him back. Harry glared at him and turned his back on the blonde. Draco sighed andpulled all of the blankets off Harry and pushed the naked man onto the floor. "Oh! You shit" Harry growled standing up and putting on his glasses.

"Go get ready." Draco snapped pointing to the bathroom. Harry went not bothering to put on any cloths since he was going to be taking a shower.

"Towel?" Harry asked in the doorway.

"There is one in there." Draco answered. Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom. Draco heard the water start and walked to his closet pulling out some of his cloths he thought would fit Harry and putting them donw n his bed. Draco walked to a mirror hanging on the wall and fixed his hair back to perfection after messing it up when he laid down again with Harry. The bathroom door opened and Harry walked out a towel wrapped around his waist. Draco pointed to the pile of cloth sitting on his bed. Harry moved over and dressed Draco watching him through the mirror, pretending to still be doing his hair.

"Enjoy the show?" Harry asked coming up behind Draco and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Of course." Draco grinned making sure his hair looked good and kissing Harry. "Morning." Draco pulled away and grabbed his wand flicking it around the room and everything went into its proper place with Harry and Draco's cloths from the day before pilled in the middle of the floor for the houselves to get and clean. Harry looked around the room but couldn't find it, "Harry lets go." Draco said walking into his sitting room.

"Hang on a second." Harry called out to him. Draco found Harry's wand laying on the floor in his other room, he reached down for to pick it up for Harry, but it zoomed into the other room before he was able to grasp it.

Harry walked out of Draco's bedroom tucking his wand into his pocket.

"Lets go, I'm ready." Harrypointed out with agrin. Draco looked confused at Harry but he just shook his head and smiled back at Harry.

"Took you long enough." Draco walked out ofhisroom with Harry who was trying to find away to walk while wrapped around Draco.

* * *

Harry let Draco go, as they got closer to the Great Hall. They walked in and sat downat the head table where most of the Professor's were already sitting. 

"Here on time Harry? What a surprise." Dumbledore grinned, "I hope you've told Draco what we discussed yesterday?" Harry nodded sitting down and pilling food onto his plate with Draco sitting down next to him.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, we have to start with the seventh year project."

"I have started." Draco said, Harry looked at him incredulously,

"Really?"

"Well yes. I was told to do it so I did. Not everyone needs to be told when exactly everything should be done." Harry glared at Draco while takeing a bite of his overflowing breakfast. Harry looked over the tables in the Great Hall eyes landing on one in particular.

"Draco, is there anything going on that might have people acting how they normally wouldn't?" Draco looked over at Harry and noticedhe wasstarring at the Slytherin table and looked back at him raising one of his eyebrows,

"What do you mean?"

"Well I might have overheard, by no fault of my own, that a few students were afraid of there parents."

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping on the students." Draco grinned at him. "And sometimes kids are just afraid of there parents. Many pureblood families don't really care for there children, only have them to pass on the family name."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was overhearing." Harry said, Draco grinned at him and Harry smiled slightly, "so you really don't think it would be anything though? Not some dark evil thing I might have to destroy rising?"

"You make it sound so critical." Draco said sarcastically, "How can you take it calmly if there is some evil out there about to rise?"

"After all the shit I have had to go through I don't let myself get to worked up over these things. I wouldn't be able to live if I really thought about all of it." Draco looked over at Harry who was simply sitting eating his breakfast. Harry noticed Draco starring and sighed, "well its true." Harry said, " I just want to know if anything is happening right now."

"And why do you automatically think I would know?"

"You're the only evil person I know around here." Harry stated grinning. Draco rolled his eyes,

"Well the last I heard was there was a small group forming. But that was over a year ago and not really worth listening to since all of Lord Voldemort's most loyal and strongest followers died in the war."

"See I knew you'd know." Harry grinned looking back over the students. "But you really didn't think anything of it?"

"No and I have heard nothing regarding it since." Harry nodded, he kept starring at the Slytherin house not even noticing when Ginny finally walked in and tried to start talking with him. At getting no response she glared at Harry and started eating in silence.

"Ginny may I talk with you?" Draco asked around Harry after Ginny was finished eating and had started making designs with what was left on her plate.

"Sure." Draco moved to get up,

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked,

"I don't' want to be overheard." Draco answered looking pointedly at Harry.

"Oh, okay."

"Harry I'll look more into it but I'm pretty sure nothing of any importance is going on in our world right now."

"Thanks." Harry said snapping out of his starring contest with the Slytherin table and noticing Ginny and Draco leaving, "where are you going?"

"I have to talk with her Harry, we'll se you later."

"Hang on and I'll come too." Harry said shoveling food into his mouth.

"No, you stay here. Draco ordered slowing Harry's hand, "eat at a normal person's speed. We'll see you later." Draco ushered Ginny out of the hall Harry shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked as Draco brought her to classroom.

"Harry I think did something this morning, but I'm not sure." Draco said sitting on one of the desks in the classroom.

"Okay, I might need you to be a little bit more specific." Ginny said trying not to grin. "What

was it he did?"

"Don't patronize me." Draco barked, " I think I saw him do wandless magic."

"What?" Ginny asked alarmed.

"But I couldn't have really seen that could I?" Draco asked confused, "everyone would know if he could do wandless, he's never been able to hid anything from people, especially if he could have done it in the war." Ginny nodded,

"Why do you ask?" Draco noticed how jittery she was, she was unable to keep still. She sat on her hands because she couldn't find a place to put them and subsequently started swinging her legs.

"He doesn't know it but I saw his wnd lying on the floor of my sitting room and as I was picking it up it flew by me into my bedroom and he walked out with it moments later. The only way that its' possible for the wand to come to him is wandless magic." Draco answered noticing Ginny moving on to biting her nails, such nervous habits she was displaying more or less made it obvious Draco had stumbled upon a secret.

"Know, he doesn't know wandless magic, at least I don't know about it." Ginny said, Draco watched her jerking her hands as she said that, unable to look at him for more then a few seconds at a time.

"Right, well thank you." Draco said, "I'll be leaving class starts in a few minutes. He walked out of the class.

"Bloody Potter Ginny snapped jumping down of the desk she'd been sitting on and moving to the board. "He better be able to figure out smoothing to tell Draco. He's way to damn observant for his own good." She ranted setting up her class for the day.

* * *

"You're only going to have two months to get as many spells and potions together as you can. Make sure you and your partner do as much as you can before you have to go into the forest." Harry said, "You have the rest of class to think of what you need," Harry said. There was five minutes left of class when Ginny poked her head into his classroom. 

"Harry can I speak to you?" she asked.

"Can it wait?" Harry asked looking u-p t be confronted with a patented Weasley woman glare.

"No it can't." she snapped.

"Right. Um… Jake watch the class." Harry ordered walking out after Ginny.

"Harry did Draco ask me abut wandless magic today?" Ginny growled at him.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Why?" Ginny asked again glaring at Harry, "maybe its because this wand magically zipped past him this morning into his bedroom and you came out with it. Isn't that odd?" Ginny asked.

"Did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"Are you retarded?" Ginny screamed, "Of course not! People aren't allowed to know."

"So screaming about it outside my class will make it so _less_ people know?" Harry shouted. "I realize I fucking made a mistake but I can't bloody take it back can I?"

"Don't you get mad at me." Ginny shouted, "I'm trying to help you."

"He's not going to tell anyway." Harry said glaring at Ginny.

"He'd better not."

"Why does it matter to you anyway? Its not like it's your secret that he found out." Harry hissed.

"You're supposed to be careful." Ginny informed him.

"And only one bloody person knows, I'm so fucking sorry." Harry snapped walking into his class and slamming the door closed in Ginny's face. Harry walked to the front of his class and sat down before noticing the students weren't talking.

"What?" Harry asked looking over the room, "speak." He ordered. The students looked to each other not saying a thing. "I'm not going to get mad if you talk. I'm not allowed to send students out of class anymore for my moods anyway." A few students chuckled at Harry's admittance and the class seemed to relax. "Now will you tell me what happened while I was out there?" Harry asked pointing to the door.

"You were yelling. We've never heard you yell and never at Professor Weasley." Katy said. "We dint' know how to respond, especially since you were so easily pissed off yesterday."

"You heard us?" Harry asked alarmed, "oh no, there going to kill me." He mumbled.

"Not clearly. Only the itch of your voices, everything you actually said was garbled up by the door. Not in the least bit decipherable."

"Really?" Harry aksed, most of the class nodded, the ones who didn't weren't even paying any attention anyway.

"Good." Harry sighed, "You only have a minute or so left, so you all can leave early." Harry said to his class. All the students packed up their bags and left chatting about whatever suited them as they left. Harry sat at his desk thinking about Draco finding out that he could do wandless magic. But what should he do about it? Finally he decided as his next hour class was starting to trickle in. he'd do nothing unless Draco brought it u with him or talked about it to Ginny again.

* * *

A/N: this chapter doesn't really have too much of a point and is probably kind of boring, but it is needed for the story so bear with me. 

If i don't get people reveiwing I probably will end up taking forever on the next chapter. I already had this done whenI posted the other one that's more or less howI have another one right now. I don't normally update ifI don't get hardly any reviews I just right one of my other storys instead. So if you want me to update this one anytime soon let me know!!

Thanks to everyone who did review!! You're AWESOME!!!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Potter I'm fine." Draco snapped for the seventh time in the ten minutes they had been at breakfast. Harry watched him push his barely touched breakfast around and glared at him,

"No, you're not." Harry argued, "You haven't been eating well for at least a week."

"Just because my appetite reduces does not mean I have to go running to the Nurse. Have you ever thought I might just not be hungry?"

"But that's not it. Last night you ate a ton…"

"Exactly," Draco cut him off, "I ate last night, and maybe I'm still full from that." Draco said looking at Harry pointedly.

"But what you're eating isn't healthy," Harry protested, "you'll eat sweets sometimes and those odd concoctions you make with perfectly good for making it look like ever Ron wont eat it before you declare it looks delicious."

"I'm fine." Draco snapped.

"Yet you refuse to go to Madame Pompfrey and prove it." Harry snapped back.

"Will you two shut-up? Honestly Harry you've been trying to make blondie go and see the nurse since Tuesday. Three days ago! Obviously he's not going to go." Draco glared at Ginny, she had gotten into the annoying habit of calling him blondie after finding out he was not particularly fond of the nickname.

"But Ginny he's sick." Harry said annoyed.

"No I'm not, you'd think I would know better then you as I am me." Draco stood and walked out of the hall.

"He's going to see the nurse if I have to stupefy him and drag him there myself." Harry said walking out of the hall after the blonde. Ginny chuckled and ate her breakfast in peace.

* * *

"Leave me alone." Draco ordered when the squeak signaling his classroom door was opening sang through the room. Harry slipped in and closed the door behind him walking over to Draco pouting. "I'm not going to go." Draco said. Harry moved to Draco and looked at what he was doing while wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Work," Draco answered reaching over his desk and pulling his lesson plans to him. "Let me go I need to get some things together." Harry reluctantly let Draco go and watched him walking around the room.

"Why wont you just go and let her check?" Harry asked. Draco sighed and picked up the cauldron he'd been collecting supplies in. "I don't want you to get sicker hen you are simply because you have something against checking."

"I'm not sick." Draco said dropping the cauldron onto his desk and sorting the ingredients out.

"How do you know thought?" Harry asked pulling Draco into his arms and looking into the gray eyes of his lover.

"Damn it Harry, I'm fine." Draco snapped trying to reach free of Harry's grip around his waist. Draco didn't relent and Draco eventually stopped struggling finally. "Let me go. I have to make a potion."

"Don't you have class soon?" Harry asked loosening his hold and letting Draco turn around and face the desk before wrapping his arms around Draco from behind and resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes but there already are working on something. Seventh years."

"Oh." Harry nodded watching Draco light a flame under his cauldron. Harry looked over the ingredients trying to guess what Draco might be making, "do you have to go to your class?" Draco asked, Harry shook his head,

"No."

"How many free periods do you have?" Draco asked looking over his shoulder at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"A few." Harry grinned, "What are you making?"

"You'll see." Draco didn't even look up as students started filtering in. the bell rang signaling class starting and Draco looked up briefly before looking at his potion making sure it was the right color and consistency.

"What are you doing? Get to work." Draco snapped stirring his concoction.

"On what?"

"Haven't you been listening to what I told you last class? Get with your partners start working on your project." The sound of students moving was soon switched to a roar of students discussing potions and defense techniques.

"Professor Malfoy?" a seventh year Gryffindor asked standing in front of his desk, "yes Angela?" Draco asked looking into one of the jars and puling out one of the slimy ingredients.

"Do we have to tell you what we want to make?"

"Yes, but only after you have a few. Make a list of potions and I'll look over them and Scarhead will look over a list of your defense spells."

"I don't have class right now, I'm not supposed to work." Harry whined.

"No one will most likely get done anyway." Draco looked up noticing Angela still across from him and starring at his potion and back to the ingredients. "Is there something else you needed?"

"Are you making a pregnancy potion?" Draco looked startled and nodded, "Why?"

"Don't worry, how could you tell?" Draco asked impressed.

"Well that's the only thing it could be isn't it? With those ingredients, it's the only reason it could be that color." Draco nodded.

"Very good, fifteen points to Gryffindor." Harry jerked,

"What?"

"Thank you Professor Malfoy."

"Do you really have to be quite so surprised?" Draco grinned taking the cauldron off of the fire.

"Why'd you make a pregnancy potion?" Harry asked.

"You'll see. We have to wait for it to cool." Harry nodded and sat down puling Draco onto his lap.

"I have a class Potter. Leave me alone." Draco pushed up on the arms and Harry held him down.

"I'll let you go if you promise to go the hospital wing."

"Just wait, I'm not sick." Draco added.

"Prove it." Harry countered.

"I am." Draco said pulling up and standing. Harry moved to stand too and Draco pulled out his wand and tied Harry to the chair. "Stay." Harry glared and the class laughed. "Put your stuff away. I hope you were being productive, next class your going to show me your lists, so if you simply talked then work on it so you have something before next class." The bell rang and the students scrambled to there feet and rushed out of the room.

"Watch Harry." Draco said moving to the potion.

"I can't as I'm still _tied_ to the chair!" Harry snapped. Draco grinned,

"Right." He flicked his wand to Harry and the ropes vanished.

"Come here." Harry glared but did as he was told. Draco pulled out a pin and pricked hi finger letting a few drops of blood hit the potion.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked confused. That was a pregnancy potion right? He wasn't pregnant Draco was a guy.

"What colors can a potion like this turn?" Draco asked healing the tiny wound.

"You know the colors tell me." Draco glared at Harry moving so the potion was out of view of the both of them.

"Fine, if your pregnant it turns white, and if your not it'll go black, right?" Harry asked hopefully. Draco nodded stepping back. A blinding white potion stood on the counter. Harry looked at it and back to Draco confusion more then evident on his face,

"Somehow I'm pregnant." Draco watched Harry for a reaction and nothing happened. "Harry?" Draco asked touching Harry's shoulder lightly. The other man's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor in a dead faint. "Well he took it better then I did." Draco grinned cleaning out the cauldron before levitating Harry to the hospital wing.

* * *

Madame Pompfrey looked up and sighed as Draco entered the infirmary with an unconscious Harry Potter floating along with him.

"So you finally got around to telling him? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will be pleased as he will most likely stop pestering you all of the time. She's come to me a few times for headache potions because of you two." Draco chuckled and looked at the other man lying on the bed where he had finally let him drop.

"There is no way he will be any less on me to see you then he is now. He's going to be so annoying to be around. You have to realize how protective he is going to want to be." Draco said looking to the nurse.

"Very true. He cares about you. You should feel grateful." She checked his vitals and looked back to Draco. "Harry is fine. He'll be coming around in a few minutes. While we wait would you mind lying down so I can check on how your baby is doing so far."

"Yes of course." Draco stripped off his shirt and plopped on the bed next to Harry's and allowed the nurse to rub a cream onto his stomach before flicking her wand and causing a picture of what was going on inside of him to appear. Madame Pompfrey moved around her wand to look at different angles at what Draco thought looked like some odd shaped dark blob. that was his child. How interesting. He grinned as she put away her wand,

"Its healthy?"

"Not entirely." She said looking at Draco skeptically, "what have you been eating lately."

"Not you too. I eat. Isn't that enough?"

"No, not if you're not getting enough nutrition. I want to start seeing you every week now that you're past the first few months and I want you to be eating healthy. I will be able to tell, and if your not I will make a diet for you and force you to follow it. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco replied sitting up. Harry stirred form on his bed and looked around him in the hospital wing.

"Morning sunshine." Draco said pulling his shirt on and sitting on Harry's bed. Harry turned and looked at him a shin of wonder on his face.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry face broke into a huge grin and he pulled Draco to him crushing him in a hug, "Potter can't breath." Draco said struggling against the Gryffindor who refused to think about letting Draco go any time soon.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Um… Professor Malfoy?" a little first year Hufflepuff asked waving her hand that she had been holding up for the past ten minutes.

"Yes Brittany?" he asked glaring at her. Draco was not in a good mood. His back was hurting he had thrown up all he had for breakfast already and he had to baby-sit first years all morning, as he was lucky enough to get stuck with having their double class that particular day.

"Well… um I was wondering if you were going to write the instructions on the board." Draco looked behind him and sure enough there was nothing written on the board.

"And why did no one ask me about that already? You have enjoyed just sitting here all class doing nothing?" he hissed glaring out at the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sitting in the desks talking up space in his classroom. "If you were not going to do anything I suggest you leave and find a new way of making the potion.Get out ofmy classroom. You will have a test on this next class period."

"But Professor how are we to learn it?" a Ravenclaw boy asked distressed.

"That's not really my problem is it?" he asked grabbing a few of the papers lying across his desk and sweeping out of the classroom.

* * *

Draco stormed though the halls enraged and barged into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry was sitting on his desk having a discussion with his class when Draco banged the door open and glared at him. Draco jerked his head towards the hallway and walked out again. 

"Um… look over the chapter and I will be right back to finish the discussion." Harry smiled quickly rushing out of the room, "what's wrong?" Harry asked grabbing Draco's hands and lifting them up. He walked around the blonde and he saw nothing unusual with Draco, "Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Is the baby fine?" Harry asked in rapid succession.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked eyes flashing, "What's wrong? Let me tell you! I am having mood swings I can't eat and I'm getting fat! Have you seen me?" Draco asked tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Your not fat." Harry whispered pulling Draco to him. "Your beautiful, you'll always be beautiful. Even if you gain a little weight." Harry smiled kissing Draco.

"Gain a little weight?" Draco asked anger back in his voice. "I am not gaining weight! I have to eat for another person. I will have you know that it is your fault and if you think I'm fat…" Draco burst out in tears and flew down the hall.

"Shit." Harry ran after Draco he rounded a corner and found Draco sitting on the floor trying to look as though he was not crying.

Harry sat next to Draco concerned, "Draco what's wrong?" he asked pulling Draco to him and rubbing the blonde's back.

"You think I'm fat. You don't find me attractive anymore. You're going to find someone not fat and ugly and leave me." Draco gasped between breaths as he tried to calm down.

"No, no Draco I couldn't." Harry whispered kissing lightly trying to sooth the other man, "no one could ever compare to you." Draco's harsh breathing stop and he looked up at Harry.

"You're right." Draco agreed. "No one could compare to me. And you better not forget that Potter." Draco snapped standing up and striding down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after him.

"_I'm_ going to _my_ room. Do not try and bother me right now. I am deeply upset with you." Draco snapped turning down the hall leaving only his fading footsteps behind him.

"What did I do?" Harry asked walking back to the hall his classroom was located at,

"You know, if you and Professor Draco were planning on keeping your pregnancy quiet you may want to not talk about it where students might accidentally hear you two." Charlie said from where he was standing in the hall hastily shoving something into his pocket.

"Tell anyone what you heard and I will be informing Ginny where her packages from Fred and George always disappear to." Harry shot back.

"Cheap shot their Professor H."

"As long as it works." Harry grinned before opening the door and walking into his class.

"I always knew there was a reason I followed Harry around. He is dreadfully interesting even now." A woman slipped out of the alcove she had been hiding in and walked towards the entrance way to the school. It was time for her to talk to an old friend. And get ready for her dinner date after that, wouldn't want to be late.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall and purposefully sat on the other side of Ginny showing Harry he was still mad at him. This bothered Harry greatly as he still could not understand what he had done to anger the blonde. 

Harry spent most of the meal trying to get Draco to look at him, as his attempts at talking had not gone over to well. Ginny giggled every now and then at the boys antics. Finally after he had eaten a meal worthy of Madame Pomfery he stood up glared at Harry and stormed out of the Hall. Ginny looked at Harry stricken expression and giggled,

"What did you do?" she asked as the Great Hall's doors slammed shut.

"That's the problem, " Harry said a forlorn expression on his face, "if I knew it wouldn't be so bloody confusing." Ginny chuckled and went back to her food.

* * *

"Ron?" Harry shouted walking into his office. The redhead was sitting on his desk a grin spread across his face. "Holy shit! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out of the country for at least another month!" Harry said pulling Ron into a one-armed hug and dropping off his load of essays on his desk. 

"I was given some time off. They said I needed to let the reserve keeper have some playtime. We are playing a pushover team this week and I was sent away." Ron grinned at Harry. "So who is the mysteryman your with now? Now that I'm hear I'm not going to let you get away with not telling me." Harry looked at Ron hesitantly and moved away from him,

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Harry asked sitting on one of the chairs situated across from his desk that Ron had once again plopped down on.

"Nope, Herm should be here soon and we are going to spend the whole night bothering you."

Harry thought about Draco still mad at him for whatever it was that he did and pregnant as Ron tried to force out the name of his mystery boyfriend.

Ginny had let it slip that Harry had a boyfriend not girlfriend but refused to say whom. She had givenRon annoying hints that hadn't helped to do anything but piss him off, and Ron wanted to know so he could bother Harry about it.

"I'm not going to tell you who he is." Harry finally said after over twenty minutes of Ron bothering him about it, "you'll just have to wait and see him yourself." Ron eventually gave up with his inquiring after a few minutes and the two school time friends talked about Quidditch their time in school and anything else they wanted to.

* * *

"I'll be right in there." Harry said as he and Ron were walking together to the Great Hall for dinner. 

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as Harry stopped right outside the doors looking around the hall.

"Nothing, go and sit, I'll be right in." Harry insisted. Ron nodded and walked in. he was hungry after all. He saw Hermione already situated at the Head table and walked to the open space next to her.

Draco rounded the corner form the dungeon to the Great Hall and saw Harry waiting for him outside of the doors. Draco's eyes narrowed as he drew closer to Harry and tried to push past the ebony haired man and into the Hall. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let me go Harry." Draco snapped trying to pry himself form Harry's grip. "I will no be handled in such a manner. This is doing nothing to make me less angry with you." Draco snapped as Harry pulled him behind a tapestry. "I refuse to snog and or let you manhandle me in any way." Draco snapped trying to leave glaring at Harry as he stood in his way. "Let me pass."

"Draco I honestly do not know why you are mad at me and I am sorry for whatever it is that I did but I have a problem and I need you to help me."

"Well I am not going to. And your apology is not accepted. I'll have you know that you should know exactly what you did wrong as it is very obvious to anyone who is not blind." Draco tried to push Harry out of his way but the other Professor wouldn't allow it. "I'm not going to help you whatever it is that you did is _your_ own fault. _I_ should not have to clean up your messes." Draco snapped pushing past Harry and walking from behind the tapestry into the Great Hall.

Harry sighed and walked into the hall soon after sitting where Ron motioned to the empty seat next to him. Harry smiled and sat down eating as much as he could stomach while Hermione flirted with him and Ron returned to trying to figure out whom Harry was seeing with renewed vigor. Draco watched form his seat down the table from the three his temper moving over the out of control line very quickly and into dangerous territory.

* * *

Ron slipped into Harry's sitting room followed by Hermione who was shoved into the room with a force that made her almost fall over after she tried to grope Harry who was walking closer then he should have been behind her. Of course that might have been because Hermione kept slowing down her pace as she walked in front of the brunette. Harry was about to enter the room when a hand roughly grabbed his arm and the door to his sitting room was slammed closed. 

"Potter why are you going into a room with a woman who I know is trying to get into your pants as unsuccessful as the attempts may be." A deathly voice asked the breath blowing past Harry's ear making his shiver.

"I was trying to tell you about it." Harry said turning round to see a very pissed off Draco standing in front of him. "This is my problem." Harry said motioning towards the door.

"There is no problem Potter." Draco snapped pulling Harry to him and kissing him thoroughly, "you are mine. And that bitch is going to know it." Draco said pulling open the door and walking to Harry's sitting room to find Ron and Hermione backing up from where they had been trying to open the door.

"Why the hell is he here again?" Ron asked as he saw Draco standing in the doorway with Harry. "You couldn't possibly have had another meeting." Ron said more putout then angryhe didn't wantto share his time with Harry.

"Um… Ron remember how I wouldn't tell you who my boyfriend was?"

"Well yeah. That was only a few minutes ago." Ron said annoyed, "what exactly does that have to do with blondie?"

"I'm going to kill Ginny for telling you that name." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah, she mentioned how much you liked it." Ron ginned before looking back at Harry. Harry was looking back at him and over to Draco. Ron looked perplexed, Draco sighed how stupid could the two be, he pulled Harry to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pulled away from Harryto aRon stunned and Hermione's eyes flashed as she glared at the blonde who gave her a triumphant smirk. _He'll never want you, he has me._ He mouth to her leaning back into Harry grinning.

Ron took a few minutes to get out of his stupor but as he came out of his shocked state he grinned at Harry, startling everyone in the room he threw an arm around Draco.

"I always knew you had a thing for blondie during school." Harry was ecstatic with how he took the news, Draco shocked and Hermione wore a face of repulsion.

"But honey, I thought you hated Malfoy." Hermione tried sitting down next to Ron on the couch in Harry's room. Harry took a chair and Draco took no time in plopping down on Harry's lap.

"Yes well, if Harry's going to be with him I have to at least stand him don't I?" Ron asked smiling up at Hermione who had a fake smile plastered across her face. He kissed her sweetly and as he pulled away Hermione smiled her fake smile again as he looked down at her. She placed her face to his shoulder as he turned to talk to Harry and Draco wiping of the drool he left behind.

The night went well. Draco and Ron got along better then Harry had dreamed sending jibs at one another every now and then but none of the hate was in the comments only teasing that could never die down. Hermione seethed inside as she watched the night progress. Every time Draco caught her eye he smiled to her glare. Remembering what had happened earlier that day however turned her face into a real smile the next time Draco looked at her. He was in for a surprise in the morning.

* * *

(12/31/04)

* * *


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Hogwarts Teacher Pregnant?_

_Last evening a source brought in information leading us to believe that the recently appointed Potions professor Draco Malfoy is with child._

"Oh shit." Ginny grinned, folding her paper and looking down the table for Harry and Draco, but they weren't there.

She stood and walked from the hall to Harry's room.

"Harry!" she shouted, banging on the door to his suit. "Open the door!"

"He can't." Draco said glaring at her form where he stood in the doorway, wearing only his pants for the day. "He's in the shower."

"Thanks." Ginny said, pushing past him. She walked through Harry's room and into his bathroom and pushed open the door, hit with a wall of steam.

"Decided you wanted to shower with me after all?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't turn you down, but I don't think Draco would like that very much."

"Ginny?" Harry asked, poking his head out of the shower, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd let you know I have to talk to you when you're done." Ginny grinned, opening the door.

"And you had to bother me to tell me that?" Harry asked annoyed, disappearing back into the shower.

"Why were you in there?" Draco glared at her from his closet, holding up two different shirts to his chest. He the picked up the sweater-like shirt that was in the same shade of gray as his button up shirt.

"I like that one better." Ginny said once he switched, seeing if he would rather wear the button up. Draco glared at her, putting it away and pulling on the sweater as

Harry was walking out of the bathroom.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry asked as he dried his hair with his towel, walking to the bed where Draco had laid out a suitable outfit for him to wear. Harry threw the towel aside and pulled on his boxers, and Ginny watched as Draco seethed at her.

"Potter, have you no shame?" Draco growled.

"Huh?" Draco jerked his head in Ginny's direction and Harry looked over, "Oh, Ginny's seen me naked before." Harry shrugged. Draco glared and walked into his closet, slamming the door.

"I think you made him mad."

"He's a bit moody right now, he'll be fine." Harry said, pulling on the rest of his clothes and smiling. Ginny opened her paper and handed it to Harry. "What? Something else about…" Harry looked over the headline and his face paled drastically.

"Oh shit."

"My reaction exactly." Harry looked over to the closet where the blonde was still hiding.

"He's going to be pissed." Ginny moved over to Harry and looked at the paper over his shoulder.

"Is it true?" she asked looking up at him.

"Um... I don't, I can't really say, but um…" Harry stammered and Ginny grinned.

"Really, Potter, if your going to try and lie at least do a better job of it, you make it so obvious." Draco walked out of the closet and to the mirror fixing his hair. Harry dropped the paper and kicked it under his bed. Ginny glared at him,

"I wasn't done reading that!" she snapped.

"Well then you shouldn't have brought it here should you?" Ginny glared and retrieve the paper out from under the bed.

"Why did you bring that?" Draco asked curious.

"Oh, I just had to show Harry something." She said and Harry nodded vigorously along with her.

"Right." Draco raised his eyebrow, "let me see." He said reaching for the paper.

"No." Harry said grabbing the paper form Ginny.

"Potter, let me see." Draco ordered.

"I've got to go." Ginny slipped out without either of the boys noticing.

"I don't think I should." Draco walked up to Harry and tried to snatch the paper, but Harry moved it to his other hand. Draco sighed, annoyed, and looked at Harry who had a determined look on his face. Draco slipped his hands up his fingers, tangling in Harry's ebony hair.

"Okay," Draco conceded lightly, "don't show me." Harry smiled and pulled Draco to him, kissing him back. He put the paper on the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco moved his mouth down Harry's jaw, sucking on his neck and pushing Harry back into the bed. Harry fell on the bed, the paper crunching beneath him and Draco climbed past Harry. Laying back on the bed, Harry followed him, grinning. Draco smiled coyly and pulled Harry to him, tangling his fingers in Harry's messy hair again, pulling Harry's lips down onto his own.

**

* * *

**

"We have to get up." Draco mumbled, pushing Harry off of him.

"I don't want to." Harry whined, wrapping his arms around the blonde and snuggling into him, running his fingers lightly over Draco's abdomen.

"Harry, classes are going to start soon, we've already missed breakfast."

"What?! Are you going to be okay? You're not hungry are you?' Harry asked sitting up concerned. "I'll go and get you something from the kitchens." Harry said, pulling on the rest of his clothes and rushing from his room. Draco sat up and heard the paper crunch beneath him. He smirked and picked it up, looking at the clock. He put his shoes on and walked out of Harry's rooms towards his Potions classroom. He opened the paper and the headline sat glaring up at him.

* * *

Harry ran down the hall and into the kitchens.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted, walking into the room. House elves swarmed around him as he looked for the elf.

"Harry Potter sir, what is you needing Dobby for?" the house elf asked moving to Harry through the crowd.

"Could you get some breakfast foods together for me? I missed breakfast." Before Dobby could move, three house elves came to him with a platter full of food, another carrying a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Thank you so much." Harry said, smiling down at the elves and taking the food.

"I'll bring this back when I'm done." And he walked out of the room, careful as to not spill the food. He was walking down the hall towards Draco's class when he felt a surge of magic run down the halls.

"What in the world?" Harry panted, fighting to stay standing against the force of the raw power. He waited for it to pass and continued to the dungeons more concerned about Draco's well being.

As he knew from experience, whoever lost control was probably surrounded by many people and a teacher near by to help him, so someone else had to have felt it.

Harry walked down the hall and felt small magic surges every few seconds flowing his way.

"Professor Harry, something's wrong with Professor Malfoy." Charlie shouted to him, sounding worried. Harry looked at the boy and ran own the hall with Charlie following him.

"Take this." Harry said, shoving the food to one of the kids standing around Draco. Magic was crackling around him.

"Harry." Draco said quietly, his voice hurting the ears of those around him. The magic leaking into his voice and practically attacked their ears. "What's happening?" he whispered. He tried to move but the magic around him fluctuated, pushing through those near him and off through the school.

"Calm down, Draco." Harry tried moving towards him. Draco's magic crackled around him, but he was able to get close to him. Harry tried to grab is arm and jumped back feeling as I he had been electrocuted.

"Harry." Draco looked at him frightened.

"You'll be okay." Harry promised and stunned the blonde, catching him before he could hit the ground. The magic surged and moved back into the blonde, settling down.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryan asked, eating off the platter Harry had shoved onto one of the students.

"Potions is canceled for the day; go to my class and tell them that they are dismissed as well" Harry ordered, sweeping down the hall and carrying Draco in his arms.

Brian stood in the back of the group and noticed something on the floor where Draco had been standing. Walking forward he picked up the paper and looked down the hall to make sure no one had seen him, standing up and walking away quickly down the hall.

* * *

"Pomfrey!" Harry shouted, banging open the hospital wing doors. He swiftly moved into the room and deposited Draco down gently, looking around for the nurse. "Madame Pomfrey!" he shouted again, not seeing her in the room.

"No need to scream, Harry. There are others here who don't need to be disturbed." Harry looked around and saw three students sitting up in their beds. Harry glared at them and pulled the hangings around Draco's bed, blocking them from view.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked as she waved her wand over Draco.

"I'm not sure. I was getting him something to eat and I was almost at his class. I saw him stuck in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by magic. I had to stun him to bring him here, he couldn't move or the magic would react by pulsating through the school, so I couldn't touch him with out getting shocked." Pomfery looked him over and pulled out her wand,

"_Enervate." _She waited for him to come to and continued looking him over.

"How'd I get here?" Draco asked, disorientated and looking around the infirmary.

"I had to stun you so you could move. I didn't say anything in case your magic could block it somehow." Harry said. Draco nodded and laid back.

"How do you feel?" Madame Pomfery asked,

"Tired." Draco mumbled.

"Expected, anything else?" Draco shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Hmm... Well, I can't find where the power came from. You've got only less then a fifth of your reserves used and from what Harry said, you should be almost fried. Especially doing it all wandless."

She stood back, "I need to check the baby and make sure he wasn't affected." Pomfery said, lifting up Draco's shirt and spreading cream on his stomach. She murmured a spell and placed the wand tip on his belly. She looked over the picture of the child that was shown and put her wand down, cleaning Draco's stomach off and casting a few spells at the lump in his abdomen.

"I found out where the power came from." She said, standing back.

"What?" Draco asked, "is something wrong with my baby?"

"Not to worry. Harry, come here and put your hands on the child." Harry did.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco snapped, "Tell me what is going on right this instant!"

"Your child is just magically drained, is all. I'm going to have Harry here give the child some of his own so that nothing happens as he is developing. We wouldn't want him to try and do magic and have none for him to use, or become a squib would we?" she placed her hands on Harry's and moved them on Draco's stomach. Draco felt a tingling go through him and a minute later they were done.

"What did you just do? You didn't even wait for her instructions! You just went ahead and did whatever it was! How could you do something without instruction? Do you want to hurt me or the baby?" Draco asked put raged.

Harry smiled at his sheepishly. "I know what I'm doing. I've done it before."

"Explain." Draco ordered. Harry looked to Madame Pomfery who nodded to him slightly,

"Um... Well, I can do wandless magic and…"

"And why haven't you told me!" he snarled, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Mister Malfoy, calm down. I don't want the child to react again. Harry doesn't have enough magic in him to help your child all the time. And you need to rest yourself."

"I feel fine!" Draco snapped, sitting up and continuing to glare at Harry.

"How?" Pomfery looked at Harry who stood by Draco, looking sheepish.

"I may have, um…"

"You don't have enough magic to simply fix everyone's magic levels!" she pushed him down on the bed next to Draco, huffing over him.

"I'm fine! I haven't done wandless for months!" Harry said.

"Yes well you still shouldn't have helped him. He needs to allow his reserves to replenish on their own." She argued.

"He doesn't even use wandless magic." Harry reminded her, "He never uses so much of his magic in a day. It'd take forever for them to replenish, as he's probably only done accidental wandless magic a handful of times in his life."

"Well then you'll just have to teach me wandless magic, then, wont you?" Draco said, getting out of his bed. "I have a new class, now, if you don't mind." He said walking to the door.

"Actually, I canceled all of your classes for the day. I wasn't expecting you to get better so soon."

"Wonderful, you can stat teaching me now"

"I didn't cancel all of my classes though." Harry said as Draco walked over and started pulling him out of the room.

"When you don't show up they'll figure it out." Draco said dismissively.

"Don't work too hard." Madame Pomfery called after them.

"Don't worry." Draco called back as he dragged a protesting Harry out of the room.

* * *

A/N: No school today. Well that's not entirly trueI got there and about fifteen minutes later it was cancled. Snow day! fun stuff except... this is finals week for my school and we have Friday off and so I have no idea how they are planning to make it up as we have two B days for Wednesday and Thursday... but still no school for me!! Of course getting snow from six in the morning none stop for at least eleven hours (as it is five now) can do that. But it's exciting. My first snow day in over five years, asI lived in Phoenix, AZ till last year. Yeah, every one caresI know. :)

Hope you likethe update!Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You're awesome!

(1/11/05)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Potter, I'm not tired," Draco panted as Harry forced him into a chair in the classroom. Draco had been forcing Harry to teach him wandless magic for the last few hours.

"Of course you aren't." Harry agreed conjuring a glass of water and handing it to him.

"And I don't have to be coddled, I'm fully capable of doing things on my own." Draco said, grabbing the glass of water and gulping it down.

"I know." Harry grinned, enlarging the chair into a couch and sitting down next to Draco. "I like doing things for you." Harry slipped his arm around Draco's waist, his fingers running across Draco's abdomen. "Does Madame Pomfrey know how this happened?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco yawned leaning into Harry, eyes closed. Draco dropped his hand onto Harry's, stopping the maddening fingers. Harry sat back, content with Draco in his arms. After a few minutes Draco's weight on him seemed to increase.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, brushing the hair out of Draco's face. Draco's lips were parted slightly, light snores blowing through his mouth. Harry tried to move away but Draco was not letting go of his hand, even in his sleep. Harry stopped and moved to get more comfortable around the sleeping blonde before following him into dreamland.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open to the shock of plantain blonde right in font of him. He pulled back smiling and yawned, trying to stretch out the kinks he'd received from sleeping in the awkward positions a couch provides you with.

"Decide to wake up?" Harry turned sharply to find Ginny sitting next to him on the couch.

"Merlin, Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You left an entire class of second years to stand around for over an hour while you fooled around with Draco."

"We weren't fooling around." Harry informed her, "He was making me teach him wandless."

"What!" Ginny shrieked angrily, "he's not even supposed to know you are wandless!" she shouted, drawing in another deep breath, "And besides, you never even taught me how to do wandless."

"He made me." Harry countered, moving away form Ginny pressing into Draco slightly.

"Harry do you have to try and squish me? And honestly, you dragged me here to teach me and you know it." Draco said covering his yawn. Ginny glared at Harry while he sputtered.

"No! He's lying! Honestly Ginny don't you believe me?"

"No, you were more then willing to let him in on your secret. How can I believe you weren't willing to teach him?"

"Oh, please." Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny glared at him, however Harry could tell she didn't really mean it. Harry moved forward and patted her head. "Poor girl."

"Leave me alone Potter."

"Oh, very nice Ginny," Draco complemented, "Practice that for a few more years and you might even get close to my calibre at calling him Potter."

"Yes lets teach her how to say that better." Harry agreed sarcastically standing and walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, starching slightly.

"Well, classes have to be over since Ginny's here, right?"

"And?"

"That means dinner will be soon." Harry said simply, walking out of the room.

"I think he's picking up bad habits from Ron." Ginny commented after the door closed. Draco chuckled and stood himself,

"How true," He looked to the door and made towards it. "I have to go and eat too. If I don't eat enough and good food he gets all pissy."

"I thought he got over that?" Ginny followed him and the candles in the room dimmed as if realizing its occupants were leaving.

"Not even close." Draco said, closing the door after them.

* * *

"Father, there is nothing I can do right now. Malfoy's always with Potter."

"During classes as well? Come on, boy, we need you to help us! We need Draco to join us, or at least not be so openly unnatural. He was known to be just as strong in the dark arts as his father was. He can't be so strongly against us or we'll lose half of our followers at the very least."

"But father-"

"No, get him away from Potter. I don't care how, just do it."

* * *

"Oh, hi, Draco!" Harry said brightly, dashing out of the Great Hall. "Where are you going?"

"To dinner." Draco said pointing to the doors behind Harry. "Where are you going? Are you finished already?"

"Um, no, I was… looking for you to, um…"

"Honestly, Harry, you can stutter at me while we eat. I'm hungry now."

"Why don't we go down to the kitchens to eat?" Harry suggested, suddenly grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him way form the Great Hall.

"No! I hate eating in there, with all the house elves… They're annoying."

"But I want to be alone with you." Harry said suggestively.

"You were alone with me all day. After we eat, I could maybe allow you to convince me to be alone again, if you're a good boy…" Draco said, pushing Harry out of the doorway and walking into the Hall. Most of the chatter around the room died as the blonde walked farther into the room. Harry and Ginny stepped in to see Draco glaring around the room as he walked to the head table. Harry grinned as he and Ginny walked up behind him.

"Doesn't even let it faze him does he?" Harry asked Ginny as Draco sat at the head table.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Are you two simply going to stand there?" Draco asked them who were very slowly walking up to the head table. With Draco's shout they seemed to notice their slowness and sped up a bit, Harry plopping down next to Draco with Ginny on his other side.

"How many student's get the daily prophet?" Draco asked eating calmly.

"Enough for probably the whole school to know by now what it said." Draco nodded and went back to eating. He reached up to grab something further along down the table. When he sat back down his chair had moved much closer to Harry's and he sat partly on Harry's lap.

"Oops, so sorry." Draco said scooting over, accidentally brushing his hand over Harry's cock. Harry had taken a bite of food and promptly started chocking. Draco looked at him curiously, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Harry coughed, looking suspiciously at Draco. Draco just smiled and turned back to his food. Harry turned to Ginny sitting next to him and looked confused.

"What's he doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"…Nothing." Harry decided. Harry went back to eating, soon absorbed in getting food in his mouth and watching the students, especially those at the Slytherin table. He still didn't understand what Brian had said the week or so earlier. He'd been trying to watch the boy to see if he could figure anything out about any dark groups forming and Draco Draco's hand is on my thigh, swept through Harry's mind. He looked over to Draco to see him smiling at him. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Draco said look at Harry curiously, "Why? What would you like me to do?" Draco asked, moving up Harry's leg and groping him, grinning suggestively.

"I don't understand why you always do this while we're eating." Harry said pitifully.

"Oh, do you not want me to?" Draco asked, taking away the hand that had been lightly massaging Harry's cock. Harry looked at him shocked and Draco grinned, eating. Harry glared at Draco.

"Bastard," He hissed, trying to become comfortable with his semi-erect cock. Harry tried to concentrate on eating again but it wasn't working. He looked out at the students but his thought kept coming back to the blonde beside him. He turned and looked at Draco sitting contently next to him, eating as he chatted lightly with Flitwick. Harry glared at the unknowing blonde, trying to think about other things. It didn't work. Harry grinned and tried to push his chair closer to Draco, forgetting the blonde had already moved right next to him and fell slightly into his lap, grabbing onto one of his thighs or his face would have landed in a rather… awkward place.

"Sorry." Harry said sitting back up, lightly stroking Draco as he did so.

"Smooth." D said sarcastically. "Are you having difficulties sitting up all of the way?" Draco asked as Harry's had was still resting on his cock.

"No, I'm fine." Harry said, running his fingers over Draco lightly.

"Oh now you are?" Draco asked, "Well, I am no longer wanting to do anything with you." Draco informed him, moving Harry's hand off of him. Harry glared at Draco eating a bite of whatever wandered onto his fork when he stabbed it into his plate.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"What!" Harry asked, turning to the redhead, his ear ringing. "You didn't have to shout!" He added.

"That was at least the tenth time I called your name."

"Oh."

"If you want to piss him off, that will at least have him leave the hall and you can molest him then." Ginny suggested, "Or you can do something he wouldn't ever expect. That would get his attention if you did it right."

"But he didn't go for it before." Harry pouted.

"Fondling him under the table is not random, he's done it to you more than once."

"Then what should I do?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed,

"Boys." She quietly whispered to Harry, every few seconds 'No' was heard coming from his mouth. Finally he nodded at something she said.

"All right, so when am I to do that?"

"Oh I think next Tuesday would be good." Harry nodded and went back to his food and was smacked soundly upside the head. "Now! I was being sarcastic you idiot."

"But everyone's still in here."

"Yes, that's kind of the point. Draco will be a lot happier if he knows you don't want him to hold back on your relationship in public."

"I don't want him to hold back, why would I?"

"Not everyone is willing to be open about their relationships. And besides that there are still many students and probably faculty that do not completely believe in the rumors about you two. I know that personally I wouldn't be happy knowing that my boyfriend is still considered single."

"Right." Harry turned and tapped Draco's shoulder,

"What do you want?" Harry grabbed Draco's head and kissed him. It was a rather quick kiss, as they were probably not supposed to show affection in public.

Draco looked at Harry shocked before pushing his chair back and standing, "Potter come with me." He ordered, stalking out of the hall. Harry followed, looking pitifully back at a smirking Ginny.

* * *

_A/N: if anyone actually reads these things and if any of you read the one from Deception, I mentioned another story I had an idea for. Well, I lost the chapter, so if I do write that it won't be till I find it, or get pissed off enough to right another version of it. So just though I'd let you know._

If any of you follow any of my other stories, I have the next chapter of DS almost completely written so that should be out next week sometime.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are soooo wonderfully awesome!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Draco walked swiftly down the hall towards his room with Harry trailing along behind him. Draco barked the password to his room, walking in and looking behind him to make sure Harry was still there. Draco pointed to one of the chairs in his sitting room.

"Sit." He ordered. Harry did, looking up at Draco confused. "What was that?" Draco asked

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss me in there? What was that about?"

"You were mad at me. Ginny said to do something you wouldn't expect and that might make you not be mad any more."

"Let me get this straight. You kissed me in front of _everyone_ at this school only to make me stop being mad at you?"

"Yes." Draco nodded and walked into his room. Harry stood, following him only to get the door to Draco's room slammed shut in his face. He heard Draco murmur a locking charm.

"Draco?" Harry asked confused. He received no answer. Harry looked at the closed door confused, moving back to the chair Draco had pushed him into earlier. He couldn't' figure out what it was that angered Draco so much. He turned and stared into the crackling fire only to notice the pictures of Draco lining the mantle. Harry looked them over, most were of him with his Slytherin friends during different stages of there school career. There were also quite a few that were of his family, but there was only one of just Draco. Harry picked it up and sat back down in the chair with it.

It was snowing outside of a window that Draco sat in, wrapped in a blanket. He sighed and leaned against the clod glass watching the snow fall serenely. The picture Draco looked over for a moment and then back to the window, then jumped up with his wand in hand and Harry grinned at the fact that Draco tried to curse the picture taker. Draco grew annoyed and stomped off of the frame. A second later he walked back into the picture grabbed his blanket out of the window glaring at Harry as he once again disappeared into the side of the picture.

Harry starred at it for a few moments longer and sighed. He sat back into his chair watching the picture for Draco to return, but he didn't, and soon Harry was fast asleep in Draco's sitting room.

* * *

Draco glared at his door from his bedroom. He knew Harry was out there. He hadn't heard the door to his rooms opening to announce the man's departure. Draco changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, glaring briefly at his nightstand before turning his back to it and trying to fall asleep. He tossed and turned trying anything he could to get comfortable.

After nearly an hour he pushed his blankets off of himself and grabbed a random book from his shelf and started reading. He saw movement in his room and jerked his head to see one of his picture self's grumbling, pulling a blanket behind him into the empty painting of his bedroom, his head hanging near his door. Draco chuckled, his picture self looked up and glared at him, he pointed to the way he'd came into the picture and snapped something that Draco couldn't hear. After all, most paintings don't make any noise.

Draco looked questioningly at the picture that rolled his eyes and stomped off the other side of the picture, coming back on with a sleepy looking Harry-picture stumbling behind him. He pointed to Harry and then the side of the painting glaring at Draco.

"Oh, he was bugging you then?" Draco said, finally understanding. The picture-Draco nodded and let go of Harry, flapping his hand at him to leave. Harry stood and followed Draco who had flopped down onto the bed. Harry climbed on top of Draco pinning him down grinning mischievously.

Draco glared up at the picture-Draco struggling to get the picture Harry off of him. Harry bent down and licked along Draco's neck, Draco moved his hands down Harry's chest and pushed against him to get Harry off only to have Harry grab Draco's hands and kiss him hard on the mouth while brushing their erections together. Draco's head spun and before he knew it Harry's hand's were roaming over his torso playing along the edge of his shirt. Draco tried to move his hands from where Harry had put them above his head but felt resistance. He looked up and Harry had handcuffed him to the bed! Draco jerked trying to dislodge Harry, but instead there erections ground into each other causing picture Harry to go cross-eyed.

Draco, the real Draco now, was lying in his bed watching the painting do something he knew was very pleasurable. That irritated him. Even more irritating however was the fact that Harry, the real one, was never at all kinky. And the most irritating part was no matter how mad he was at his boyfriend he was _very_ aroused.

Draco climbed out of his bed and undid the locking charm that kept Harry out of his room. He was lying on the couch snoring lightly. Draco marched over and reached down to shake the Gryffindor into wakefulness when a better idea came to mind. Draco went back into his room and grabbed his wand. A quietly said levitation spell had Harry soon placed in the center of Draco's bed. A flick of Draco's wand and Harry's clothing disappeared. Draco moaned, Harry was truly spectacular thing to look at.

Harry moved slightly in his sleep and tried to pull Draco's blanket over him. Draco stood quietly until Harry was still once again. Draco pushed his hand's up and handcuffed him to the bed, copying the painting. Draco climbed onto Harry kissing him. Harry reacted in his sleep and Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco licked his way down Harry's chest biting hard on Harry's nipple.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry squeaked.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Then why in the world are you doing this?" Harry gasped.

"Would you rather I stopped?" Draco sat up,

"No, god no." Harry exclaimed trying to grab Draco to keep him on top of him, but his hands were held back. "Draco why am I handcuffed to the bed?" Harry asked amazed, looking at his hands attached to the bed.

"Because I felt like it. Problem?"

"No, no. Course not."

"Good." Draco said lowering himself back onto Harry.

"Draco?"

"What?" he snapped looking up again.

"Interesting painting."

* * *

Harry woke slowly. He shivered, pulling the blankets on top of him. His eyes peeked open and looked next to him; Draco wasn't there. The shower kicked on, Draco was found. Harry pushed the blankets off him and walked into the steamy room. He went to the bathroom and pulled the shower open. Draco looked towards him water dripping down his body,

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Want help." Draco looked Harry up and down.

"No, not really."

"Okay then." Harry agreed climbing into the shower behind Draco.

"Get off me." Draco ordered pushing Harry's hands away from where they'd been resting on his hips. "Get clean first." Draco ordered looking disgusted at the dried evidence on Harry of what they did the night before.

* * *

"Why were you even mad at me in the first place?" Harry asked confused. Draco looked over at Harry incredulously.

"You're _kidding_, right?" at Harry's blank expression Draco sighed in exasperation. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Kissed you. I know that's why you're angry but why? Did you not want people to know about us?"

"You're reason for kissing me made me angry. I could care less if people know. But you told everyone just so that I would stop ignoring you.

"No, that's not true." Harry denied. "That's why Ginny suggested it, but I wanted to let people know about us. Ginny said not everyone knows, or believes we're together. We are though. I love that fact."

"That's not what you told me yesterday." Draco snapped angrily, "Why?"

"I didn't realize you'd want me to. You never seemed to me to be one that would enjoy sappy things."

"Yes, that's another problem of yours. You assume that I wouldn't like certain things. I am a very surprising person."

"Yes, I've noticed." Harry agreed rubbing on his wrists. "I never figured you'd want to do what you did yesterday."

"Well assume I'm a Slytherin Harry. I like being kinky just fine." Harry nodded a grin sliding across his face.

"Okay." Draco smirked and kissed Harry, lightly pushing him out of his room.

"Get dressed. Your first class starts in twenty minutes."

* * *

"Stand." Harry grinned, walking into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The second years did rather curiously. "Come with me." Harry ordered, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class. "Leave your books." The Ravenclaw students whined about the loss of there beloved books, but followed.

Harry led the class outside onto the Quinnditch pitch.

"I want you to try and hit me with any Defense Against the Dark Arts spell you've learned."

"What?" one of the Hufflepuff's asked confused.

"Throw a spell at me. All of you." Harry nodded encouragingly, the students looked at him skeptically, "Just do it." He ordered slightly annoyed with the looks he was getting from his class. Hesitant spells started to be shot at him. He erected a shield around him and every spell was absorbed before they could touch him.

"You need to put more magic behind the spells. This is an easy shield to break, I taught you the spell earlier this year. What is it?" he asked. Several Ravenclaws started searching for their books before remembering they weren't there, and looked at Harry with lost expressions. The Hufflepuff students just kept firing spells.

"You need to concentrate." Harry ordered, "I'm going to help you." and with a flick of his wand instead of absorbing, his shield reflected all the spells thrown. The students stopped,

"No, keep sending spells. If you see one coming towards you block it, or move."

The spells came again even hesitant then before. "The less magic you put into your casting the more time and energy it's going to take to get to me. And I have more to teach you today." The students kept sending spells; none sent the counter charm to his shield though.

Harry was annoyed. The students should have gotten him a while ago. He was about to drop his shield when he felt the counter spell come at him from behind and disintegrate his shield. He turned around and grinned for the child behind him; he was hit again and fell to the ground in some sort of fit. His eyes rolled to the back of his head but no noise came form his mouth.

The students huddled together frightened, some of the girls were crying while watching their teacher. One little Ravenclaw boy ran to the school to get Madame Pomfery.

Harry finally stilled but his eyes were moving rapidly around and his face contoured in terror and rage, then the students heard something no one had heard in years. Harry Potter screamed.

* * *

A man sitting at the edge of the forbidden forest stood and walked deeper in. a cruel smile was lingering on his lips. Potter had twenty-three more minutes before he died.

* * *

A/N: hehe... so who likes the ending? Just kidding. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you rock! Hope you like it!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Madame Pomfrey!" the Ravenclaw boy shouted as he ran into the hospital wing. "Madame _Pomfrey_!"

"Hush, child, can't you _see_ that I have _patients_? They need their _rest_!" She scowled him.

"But professor Potter… out of the Quidditch pitch… he's having a fit or something."

"Show me." The old woman ordered, rushing with the child to the pitch. The children that were left were huddled together, crying at what was happening to their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Go inside, children." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

"Is he going to be okay?" a little Hufflepuff asked.

"Just go in the school, honey." She ordered, levitating Harry onto a stretcher. She placed a body bind on him so he would stop jerking and to make sure that he wouldn't fall off. On her way to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey did as many tests as she could before they arrived.

A scream ripped through Harry's throat as they pushed through the doors to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey heard a whimper behind her and found the Ravenclaw boy there.

"Boy, has he done that before?" she asked, a timer already set.

"Yes ma'am."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, five minutes or so?"

"Six." She corrected, running to her potions cupboard and pulling out armfuls of vials and dumping them on the bed next to Harry's. "Leave." She ordered the boy. The body bind was taken off of Harry, his jerking spasms were back in an instant. Madame Pomfrey tried to soothe him as she worked the potions down the resisting man's throat.

"Harry, take the potions." she ordered. The boy seemed to make it a bit easier for her, but with his head still jerking back and forth it was quite difficult. Between every potion Madame Pomfrey also cast a spell on Harry. "Come on, boy," she said, glancing up at the timer.

"Only forty five seconds left of this one. We still have many potions left, help me."

"What's going on!" The hospital wing doors burst open admitting Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I do not have time to get distracted." She said while working another potion down Harry's throat. Draco glared at her and sat on the other side of Harry's bed grabbing the old Gryffindor's hand. Harry stilled, clenching Draco's hand in a death grip as his eyes came back into focus, staring at Draco.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to take your potions or I will make Draco leave." Harry's mouth opened quickly as she poured a potion into his mouth Harry scowled at the foul taste.

"Swallow." Draco ordered as Madame Pomfrey cast a spell over Harry and shoved another potion into Harry's face. Draco watched what she gave Harry, not understanding the potion and spell combination. A scream ripped once again from Harry's throat.

"Twelve." Madame Pomfrey mumbled to herself. "It's getting shorter."

"No." Draco looked at Harry with horror. "How did…? Who did that spell?" Draco asked, standing and letting go of Harry who's grip on his hand had lessened. Harry's spasms came back at once, his eyes rolled back into his head and his hand was flying at this side searching for Draco's.

"Mr. Malfoy sit down! Harry needs you here more then you need to leave right now." She snapped. Draco grasped Harry's hand again and Harry clenched his hand in a grip that felt as though Draco's bones were being crushed. Harry's eyes were on Draco unmoving; he looked terrified that Draco would leave again.

Madame Pomfrey was a blur with her potions and spells, Draco watched helplessly as Harry screamed two more times, two minutes after the last one went still.

"How long?"

"Seventeen hours, if we're lucky."

"If its less?"

"Lets just hope its not. Now lay down. I need to check your child. All this stress isn't good for it." Draco nodded and lay down on the bed next to Harry that was not littered with empty potion bottles. Draco watched Harry closely as Madame Pomfrey checked over him and the baby.

"You seem to be fine." She finally informed him. "But if you're going to be in here I prefer you lying down."

"All right." Draco agreed, "Tell me what happened to him."

"I don't know. He had a second year class with him out on the Quidditch pitch, so he was doing something with his class when he was attacked."

"So you don't know who it could've been? No idea at all?"

"I have a few ideas, but its unlikely that a second year has ever heard of this spell let alone be able to cast it, and it's just as unlikely that someone who knows the spell would be on the grounds for the off-chance that Harry would be outside. Now if you'll excuse me I do have other patients to attend to." Draco waited till Madame Pomfrey was on the other end of the wing and pushed his bed up next to Harry's. He grabbed Harry's hand snuggling into the to his man and kissed him gently.

"You'll be okay. You have to be."

* * *

"Draco?" a raspy voice whispered into Draco's ear. 

"Hmm?" Draco answered still mainly asleep. Comfortable and very tired, wrapped around his human pillow.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Draco was starting to wake up, something important answered that question. Draco sprang up glancing down at Harry who had decided to go back to sleep with him.

"Harry!" Draco shrieked happily strangling Harry with his hug. Draco looked up at the clock. "Seventeen hours thirteen minutes! Perfect!" He kissed Harry hard falling on top of him.

"Draco, what's going on?" Harry asked when air became a necessity for the both of them.

"You're alive!" Draco grinned.

"Well of course I am I…" Harry stopped, shocked, "Was there a chance that I wouldn't be?" Draco just grabbed Harry, kissing him fiercely.

"Draco! Stop, what happened?" Harry asked, pushing slightly at Draco. The blonde rested on top of him and sighed into Harry's neck.

"What do you remember?" Harry thought for a moment and tensed under Draco.

"Remember now?" Draco asked. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco. "Harry I can't breath." Draco asked pulling against Harry's hold.

"Oh god." Harry whispered letting go of Draco, just barely enough to let him breath.

"What's the matter, Harry? What do you remember?"

"My class, we were out on the Quidditch pitch and I was… I was trying to get them to break through my shield."

"Keep going." Draco said after waiting a moment.

"Someone behind me cast the counter spell. I was proud of them, and as I was turning around another spell got me. It was awful I… everything hurt. But the worst… every few minutes… I…" Harry broke off, burrowing his face into Draco's silken hair.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

"But then it wasn't as bad anymore… Draco when did you get here?" Harry asked suddenly. "Was I still, um, well was I not passed out yet?"

"You weren't passed out yet." Draco said softly.

"Oh, what happened after you came?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about this right now. Can't I just be happy you're okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Draco grinned at Harry's answer and pressed his lips tightly to Harry's, grinning into him and biting and licking at his lips. Harry opened his mouth, laying his tongue lightly over Draco's lips and slipping it into Draco's mouth. They kissed for a while, but eventually pulled apart. Draco slipped down off of Harry and they lay tangled together, kissing lightly every now and again.

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry shouted. The nurse quickly rushed over and shushed him. "Where's Draco?" 

"He'll be back, Harry. But how are you? Any aching?" she asked, poking at him.

"No, I feel fine."

"Good, good." She lit her wand and passed it in front of Harry's eyes.

"Merlin what was that for?"

"I'm checking your eyes. Now open them." Reluctantly he did as he was told. "Yes, well, you seem fine. Tell me everything you remember of the last week." Madame Pomfrey ordered absently. Harry thought back and blushed.

"Um… well I taught my classes and all that. Dinner was rather disappointing most days."

"Harry, details. I'm making sure you're memories are still there."

"They are." Harry assured her. Madame Pomfrey glared over at him.

"What day is it?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Thirty eight hours."

"Its Saturday then."

"Fine, I will, for _now_, agree with you. But I will check on you once every week until I say its no longer needed." Harry groaned. "Stop complaining. You have always been an awful patient. Most students don't fight me as you do." Harry grinned and sat up, "Don't you _dare_ try to leave. One more night at the least." She ordered. Harry sighed but fell back down onto the bed anyway.

* * *

Draco Malfoy left the hospital wing quickly after whispering to Madame Pomfrey that he'd be back soon in case Harry woke. Draco walked out of the school and to the gate, apparating away with a bang. He walked confidently down the halls in the ministry and stopped outside of an unlabeled door. He looked along the deserted hall and pushed the door open, silently slipping into the room. 

File cabinets were littered everywhere around what seemed to be an endless room. Draco moved swiftly along, as if he knew exactly where he wanted to be. He stopped in front of a cabinet and pulled opened the top drawer, flipping through quickly for any unfamiliar names. Nothing. He pulled out the second drawer, flipping along through the files left in there as well. Near the back he found his own file and grinned. There was nothing new in that drawer. The last drawer was overflowing as he pulling it back. Files upon files of new people had been stuffed in there hazardously with no form or order.

Draco pulled out all of the new names and fell down at a desk hidden conveniently in the corner behind two cabinets. He opened them up and was assaulted with pictures and descriptions of tortures. He sifted quickly through, not wishing to dwell any longer than what was necessary.

Alexander William's file was brimming with papers. Draco flew through his until he hit a scrap of parchment at the end. Draco stared at it for several minutes before the letters in the note shifted.

_-The plan cannot move forward with Potter confusing the world. He needs to be removed. We need Malfoy if we plan to get the following we're going to need. And he'll never help with Potter corrupting him.-_

**Copy **was stamped across the parchment. Draco stopped looking at the note, which seconds later turned back to the coded message it started as. Draco read carefully through the man's file: many more coded messages, none as obvious as the first one, were found littered through the papers.

After reading through everything Draco put the files back, a copy of Alexander William's resting shrunk in his pocket. Draco walked out of the room and calmly back down the hall. Outside of the Ministry he apparated to the man's address walking calmly to the front door. He tried the handle, but it was locked.

"_Alohamora_." He whispered, and the door clicked open. Draco walked into the house, and once inside the wards, he could tell the home was empty. Draco sneered around he living room. He lit the fireplace, illuminating the dark room. Draco swept through the house to make certain everyone and everything living was gone. Once finished he walked into the man's study ad pulled out a piece of parchment with Alexander's own distinct logo.

_-Never hurt what's mine. Next time you do I won't hold back in hurting what's yours. Consider this a taste of what will come if you do.-_

Draco rolled the parchment and touched his wand to it. The Malfoy family crest appeared, sealing the letter closed. Draco took the letter with him and walked once again to the living room.

"You have terrible taste," Draco tisked, "Let me help." The drapes hanging down to the floor lit on fire in the living room along with any other drapes or bedding in the house. Draco quickly left and watched for a few seconds as the fire licked other parts of the house into the blaze. Neighbours ran from there houses to watch the fire. In the distance Draco heard sirens getting louder. Draco turned around and grinned at the families lingering across the street.

"Do you know what happened, mister?" a boy shouted to him. "Is it going to ruin our house too, daddy?" the boy asked quietly, looking at the house next to the one on fire from where he was standing across the street.

"Don't worry kid, your house will be fine." Draco formed a shield around the fire and walked around the house, apparating away.

"Hey Mister!" the kid shouted, getting no answer. As the fire truck came nothing they did was able to stop the fire till it eventually ran out of fuel in its prison. As the fire ended, the wards fell, leaving behind a pile of charred wood. The boy walked around the house but couldn't find the man.

"What's wrong, Jake?" his father asked after seeing the boys expression.

"Nothing."

* * *

Draco waked into the hospital wing and stripped off his outer robes and shoes, slipping into the bed next to Harry. 

"Decided to show up then?" the darker man asked, wrapping himself around Draco.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Good." Harry smiled snuggling into Draco falling right to sleep. Draco grinned down at Harry, running his fingers through Harry's unruly hair.

"I love you." Draco whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head and falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N:I am so sorry about the wait you guys. its just been so hectic with graduation and finals.I know I really shouln't make excuses but I am ayway. I hope you don't mind to much. but here it is! Hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers! You're Awesome! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

"And not only do you get hit by a curse that could kill you, I had to wait over seventeen hours to know you're fine!"

Harry grinned up at Draco, pulling his face close to his and giving him a quick kiss, making sure Pomfrey didn't see them.

"You know I'm fine. You've seen me awake already. Why didn't you yell at me then?" Harry asked curiously.

"You were still sick. I had to make sure you were better before I killed you." Draco growled. "And what's wrong with you, taking your class outside? Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm fine, Draco. Next time I'll tell you if I'm going to change me class around. Okay?" Harry asked, grinning at how overprotective Draco was being.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you alone with our child with how careless you are." Draco sniffed out haughtily.

"Oh like hell you wont." Harry growled, grabbing Draco and shoving him back into the bed with him. "That's mine too." He said, poking Draco in the abdomen.

"_That_?" Draco said shocked. "It is _not _a _thing_."

"I know." Harry smiled wonderfully at Draco, "its our child."

"That's right. And it is a _person_, not a _thing_."

"Yup." Harry pushed Draco on his back and kissed him deeply. "I love Sundays." Harry announced grinning wickedly at Draco before capturing the blonde's lips and grinding their hips together.

"Mr. Potter! _Stop_ that at on_c_e!" Madam Pomfrey's voice admonished. He pulled away, looking at her over his shoulder. "Remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't want to." Harry stated falling on top of Draco so he couldn't get off the bed as he had been trying to do.

"Mr. Potter!"

"You could just let me leave." Harry suggested.

"I don't believe so. And be more delicate with Mr. Malfoy. In case you forgot he needs you to be careful with him right now." Madame Pomfrey admonished him. Harry quickly lifted himself off of Draco relieving the blonde of his weight.

"I'm sorry." Harry grimaced looking down at Draco. Fortunately for him Draco was slightly ticked at the insinuation that he needed to be handled with care. He knew what he could and could not handle and did not mind Harry's weight on him one bit, thank you very much.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of this child fine even with all of the idiocies I have to put up with since it _is_ related to Harry." Draco snapped at Pomfrey.

"Of course, Draco dear. Could you be a doll and move to the bed next to Harry. I need to check you both out and then I might conceder letting you go." She requested before Harry could start in on his complaining.

"Sure." Draco moved to the next bed and laid back casually. Madame Pomfrey quickly checked over Harry, him bothering her with questions about what she was doing the whole time. Finally she snapped at him that she was done and he was fine to leave.

She turned to Draco and pulled out her wand for him and started running all of the normal tests to check on the baby. Draco lay patiently while Pomfrey did everything she needed to.

"Well, the baby looks fine." She finished.

"Wonderful." Draco said sitting up. "Sorry about him. He never _had_ manners." Draco said nodding his head in Harry's direction.

"Hey!" Harry shouted indigently.

"Yes I would have to agree. You _are_ a much better patient."

"Of _course_. Malfoy's are bred to know how to handle all situations. You have to forgive Harry. His muggle upbringing and all that."

"Hm! I'm _sure_." Pomfrey looked between the two and pinched the bridge of her nose as she said "Harry I am going to need to see you once a week for the next few weeks. Just to check to see how you are doing." Harry opened his mouth to protest, "Even with you looking better we can not automatically assume there were no lingering effects. You know what kind of dark magic we are dealing with here." At Harry's blank face she clenched her fists and tried to maintain a polite exterior, "if you are confused with anything I'm certain Mr. Malfoy can fill you in. Draco, I will still need to be seeing you as well to check on the baby. Other then that you both may go."

They walked out of the hospital wing and down to Draco's rooms. Draco opened the doors, shoving Harry inside. Harry grabbed Draco and pushed him up against the door, attaching himself to the blonde's mouth. Draco kissed him back for a moment before pushing Harry away and walking into his sitting room. Draco gracefully sat on the couch and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"You need to behave better with Pomfrey. She is only doing her job, which you are in the habit of making difficult."

"I just hate having to lie around all the time when I'm fine. I don't understand why she doesn't just let me leave. I'm a _big_ boy: I can take care of myself." Harry said pounding himself on the chest.

"_Yes_, but you _act_ like an _idiot_." Draco pointed out flippantly.

"And yet you are still with me. I must not be too bad." Harry sprawled out on the couch so his head was lying in Draco's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked amused.

"Just lying down."

"Isn't that what you were complaining about doing in the infirmary?"

"Well yes, but you weren't there. That makes a difference." Draco chuckled lightly twisting his fingers through Harry's hair. Draco sat on the couch as Harry tried to fall asleep on his lap. When he noticed he lifted Harry's head up and went to his desk.

"Where are you going?" Harry groggily.

"I'm just getting some essays. I can at least be productive when I'm acting as your pillow.

"Oh. Okay." Harry agreed. "Hurry up. I want my pillow back." He whined with a smile on his face.

"Move," Draco said, lifting his head and promptly dropping it back on his lap once he sat down.

"But now you wont be playing with my hair." Harry sighed.

"Yes, sorry about that." Draco said already into the mindset he needed to butcher the second year's essays.

* * *

"Potter!" Harry woke up to Draco shouting at him. 

"What?" he asked groggily.

"_Move_, you lump, I want to sleep in my _bed_ not on the _couch_."

"Oh, okay." Harry agreed yawning. He sat up and laid back on Draco's shoulder cuddling back into the blonde.

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled into Draco's neck. After a second he kissed it.

"Get up." Draco ordered. "Its bed time."

"I don't wanna." Harry whined.

"Go to the room now." Draco ordered pointing towards the door to his bedroom.

"Oh, That bed." Harry nodded and somehow managed to make it to Draco's room without falling over. Draco grinned after him and put the essays back on his table before 'nox'ing his lights and going into his bedroom.

Harry was lying sprawled out across the bed sleeping lightly. Draco quickly went through his nightly rituals ready to go to bed. When he finally climbed under the covers Harry moved onto him as soon as Draco was settled. Harry's head was resting on Draco's shoulder with his face once again pressing against his neck. Harry licked his neck lightly before kissing it a few times before pulling back content.

"Why are you so in love with my neck?"

"Because," Harry yawned, "its perfect, like you. All soft. And it tastes like you." He mumbled.

"You're so weird."

"But you love me anyway." Harry ran his fingers lightly over Draco's stomach draping himself carefully over Draco and falling back to sleep with Draco close behind.

* * *

_**Ministry Employee's House Ablaze**_

_Alexander William, a ministry employee of the past ten years, was recently the unlucky recipient of a magical attack. While he and his wife Carol were on vacation in Spain, their luxurious two-story, seven-bedroom, four and a half bath house was burnt to the ground. 'I am simply thankful that no one was in there at the tie of the fire.' Mr. William stated to the reporters._

_The muggle policemen classified the fire as accidental but we at the Daily Prophet have learned otherwise. The house was in fact surrounded by a ward made minutes prior to the burning inclosing the fire only around the one house and making the fire trucks that the muggles policemen sent, (trucks with hoses that spout water), useless. Aurors as well as other's are on the case looking for the one(s) responsible._

_What is to be thought if men are attacked at there homes once again? Is another Dark Lord emerging? Let us hope not._

_-Daily Prophet_

"Draco, have you _read_ this?" Harry asked, shoving the Monday edition of the daily prophet towards Draco.

"What?" Draco asked looking over to the paper. He saw the heading and suppressed the want to smile. He quickly looked over the article making sure they hadn't found anything out. "Merlin, what do you think happened?"

"You tell me." Harry said looking questioningly at Draco. Draco shook his head as if to say 'I had nothing to do with it.' Harry was about to start questioning him more extensively when Brian's, Alexander William's son, voice rang from the great Hall and he bolted out soon after. Over at the Ravenclaw table, unnoticed by most was a sixth year boy named Josh grabbing at a nearby newspaper and hurriedly reading the paper and rushing out of the hall himself.

"I'll go see what I can do." Draco said, after catching Dumbledore's look. He walked out into the entrance hall and saw Josh disappearing into an empty classroom. Draco walked over for all intents to see what he was up to and quickly backed off.

"Its wonderful." He heard Brian say in a hushed voice. "Now with this attack he might cool down on his crap."

"Do you really think he's not going to push to get a group together to get rid of all the un-naturals still?"

"It's _not_ un-_natural_." Draco heard Brian snarl.

"I know baby. But your father would kill you if he knew you were gay."

"Well with Potter and Malfoy maybe more people with come out and he won't be able to start his anti-gay petitioning in the ministry.

"I doubt it. Especially if his last letter to you was anything to go by."

"But Professor Potter is better now."

"I don't know…" Draco heard Josh say, "But don't worry, we'll figure out something."

"I _won't_ let anything _happen_ to you."

"I know."

"Come on, Draco." Harry murmured almost indubitably. Pulling him away from where the two boys were talking.

"What was that all about?' Draco asked intrigued.

"Maybe the next Dark Lord wannabe." Harry answered.

"Did you know anything about this?"

"I heard Brian with someone before. Probably Josh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked allowing Harry to steer him down the hall and towards his classroom.

"It didn't seem too important to mention at the time."

"Just like you're little wandless ability."

"Draco! Shhh, you know no one is supposed to know about that."

"Which you _still_ have not told me. _Why not_?"

"I _will_."

"Of course you will. If I hadn't known that I would have bothered you about it a lot more."

"Wanker." Harry said affectionately. "Now go scare the third years."

"Ah, the joys of teaching."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the HUGE wait. Here is the next instalment.It has been over a month (I think) and that isa waylong time to have to wait. Sorry, here you go! Hope you like! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

"Look at this, Harry." Ginny said, shoving the _Daily_ _Prophet_ under his nose. He looked at the article she was pointing to.

"Have you read this?" Harry looked at the article's title and then back to Ginny incredulously.

"Of _course_ not. Normally I read the paper during breakfast. I don't need to put myself to self to sleep with_ 'New Laws considered by Wizingmont'._ Sorry, but it doesn't sound like an exciting article."

"I don't think it was _supposed_ to. Read it." Ginny ordered. Harry started in on the article while he continued eating dinner. Ginny watched him for any form of a reaction. The only thing she got was Harry's fork stopping halfway to his mouth. Harry finished the article and put down his fork, looking at the papers date. Nearly two months ago. He remembered the date, it was the day the news of Alexander William's house burning had been released. He longed for that time. Draco was eight and a half months pregnant, bitching and moaning at Harry all the time. The students didn't know how far along their teacher was due to glares and curses whenever they brought the subject up. But everyone, even those who had been sceptic when the article came out, started believing it was true due to the teacher's moodiness.

Harry turned to Ginny, "What time is it?"

"Six forty-five."

"If you'll excuse me," Harry got up and moved to the centre of the Head table where Dumbledore was seated and whispered hastily in the old man's ear. Dumbledore nodded slightly when Harry was finished. Harry's eyes swept over the head table. "Tell D I'll be back around eight if you see him." Harry ordered Ginny. "He needs to be eating, he should be here." He added to himself as he walked rather quickly out of the hall.

One he was out of the eyes of the children he broke into a run. He pushed his way through the entrance hall doors and apparated away as soon as he was past the school's wards. He ran to the Ministry and into the lift. He didn't stop till the doors were shut, taking him down to the courtrooms where the panel to Wizingamot delegates were holding hearing to discuss the new laws. Anyone was allowed to say what they would to the Wizingmont in hopes of swaying there opinion. Harry got out to the lift and he ran to the courtroom and pushed the door open.

"...you all do not have the right to dictate people's lives. This 'anti-homosexuals' law would only get more wizards to abandon our world for muggles, who haven't made it illegal, however intolerant of it they are." Harry walked up behind Draco, glaring at the Wizingmont. "Being gay is not something bad, or some sickness."

"But what of the issues Mr. Williams pointed out?" one of the Wizingmont's men asked. "The wizarding population is less then the muggle one as it is without wizards and witchs not reproducing because they would rather be with there same sex."

"Those are interesting facts." Draco agreed, "However they are also wrong." Draco said with complete confidence.

"How do you wish to dispute those facts?"

"There have been several men/men relationships that have resulted in childbirth. The stories have simply been altered to make them seem as if a woman was involved because otherwise there may have been conflicts."

"Do you have any _proof_ of what you say?" the man asked.

"I do." Draco stated. He pulled out his wand and Harry stepped in front of him.

"Do not let them know." Harry whispered

"When did you get here?" Draco asked obviously relieved.

"A few minutes ago."

"Okay, get out of my way. Like I would _ever_ show them." Draco stated giving Harry his _are you stupid?_ look.

"Oh, right then."

"Here is a book showing many of the homosexual marriages that resulted in childbirth." Draco announced.

"You came prepared." Harry mumbled.

"Yes well I actually new about this and planned on coming rather then just running in here out of sheer dumb luck."

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure. What are you doing here?" a different council member asked.

"The same as Mr. Malfoy." Harry announced. "Putting a restriction on gays would leave your community in panic."

"And why is that?" the man asked curiously.

"I'd leave, for I myself am homosexual." Harry announced proudly. "There are still plenty who believe the Wizarding World will collapse with out me."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we know." One old man who'd been scowling the whole time said. "Well ladies and gentleman thank you for coming, but time is up." He announced. The crowd got up and left as soon as the council members were gone. Draco stood as he had been since Harry had entered and he didn't move at all till everyone but Harry was gone.

"Were there more in favor or against?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Draco.

"Against."

"Well that's something at least."

"Yeah." Draco agreed strained. Harry watched Draco grind his teeth and after a few moments let his breath out gasping in for more.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"I don't bloody know." Draco ground out.

"Well, what's going on?" Harry asked, he grabbed Draco's forearms and tried to move him towards a chair but Draco wouldn't budge.

"_I'm not moving!" _The blonde hissed.

"Why?" Draco glared at Harry.

"Because when I tried to earlier I nearly passed out."

"Oh, then how are you getting out of here?"

"I haven't thought about that yet." Harry nodded.

"So what's happening?"

"I don't bloody well know! I already told you!" Draco shouted panting.

"What does it feel like?"

"A Pain, A horrible ache in my stomach that comes and goes every few minutes." Draco paused his face contorting into a grimace of horrible pain for a moment. "it doesn't seem to be decreasing at all."

"Okay, Draco can I carry you? We need to get to Madame Pomfrey." Draco glared at him, but it softened quickly. Draco nodded. Harry quickly preformed a feather light charm on Draco and picked him up. Draco glared down at Harry.

"Are you planning on actually taking me somewhere or are we just going to hang out?" Draco snapped. Harry moved quickly through the halls ignoring the looks he was getting from passer-by's. Finally out of the building Harry apparated them right onto the outskirts of the Hogwarts wards. Harry walked as quickly as he could without jarring Draco too bad. He had already been informed to _'take you're **bloody** time if you need to' _from a pissed off blonde. When they finally reached the infirmary Harry pushed the door open, Madam Pomfery was there, a little girl had developed a cold and was getting a potion for it.

"What are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"Draco's sick." Harry said lying Draco down carefully on one of the beds.

"How so?" Harry looked pointedly at the girl and Pomfery nodded understanding.

"Bridget, you may leave now. Come back tomorrow if you're still ill."

"Yes ma'am." The little girl agreed jumping down and running from the room.

"What's going on, gentlemen?"

"We don't know, I…" Draco was cut off by Harry.

"Draco's started having contractions." Harry informed her. "They aren't very frequent yet but he's been having them for over two hours now from what he's told me."

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey muttered, "I'll be right back. She called rushing off towards her office.

"Potter, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I didn't want you to freak out." Draco glared up at him.

"Oh I'm _passed_ freaking out." Draco announced. "And after I pass out you are going to be in _so_ much shit." and just like that his head lolled back as Draco fainted.

* * *

A/N: okay! Finally Beta'd. Her computer was down. So she must be forgiven. I am lost without my computer. Anywho, thanks to all the commenter so far!

Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Draco opened his eyes and heard people whispering above him. His mouth was dry and he couldn't feel much as far as his legs went. He moaned lightly, and the noise above him stopped.

"Draco?" Draco turned towards the voice; he felt a hand stroke his hair. "…Are you finally awake?"

_Obviously_, Draco wanted to choke out, his mouth too dry for him to say anything understandable. He opened his eyes and saw Harry standing over him. Ginny was there as well but stepped back to get Madame Pomfrey when she realized that Draco had woken up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here," Harry pressed a glass of water to Draco's lips. "Better?"

"Yes," Draco gasped. "How long have I been out?" He tried to sit up, but his stomach screamed when he moved. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Draco glared up at him.

"Sorry. That was stupid," Harry muttered.

"At least you know." Harry grinned down at him and stroked his fingers along Draco's abdomen softly. Draco gasped as pain sprang up from where Harry touched him.

"_Don't_ _touch_ _me!_" Draco ordered, pushing Harry's hand off of him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"It hurts…" Draco placed one of his hands on his stomach - as he had grown accustomed to during his pregnancy - and jerked. He looked down at himself and started panicking. "Harry what happened!" Draco urged, getting frantic.

"It's okay baby," Harry said trying, to calm him. Draco sat up despite the pain it caused, gasping for breath.

"_No its not! Where is my baby! What the hell happened!" _Draco screamed.

"Draco _calm_ _down_! Wait right there! Everything is _perfectly_ _fine_, I _promise_!" Harry quickly went to what looked to be a basket placed next to Draco's bed. He picked up the bundle and moved back to confused and unhappy lover. He sat next to Draco and showed him their son.

"Oh Merlin…"

Draco reached for him and Harry looked reluctant to hand him over. "Harry he's my son _too_. _I_ gave birth to him, now give him to me or _so_ _help_ _me_ I'll-!" Harry grinned and slowly handed him over.

"Be careful," Draco completely ignored him and looked at their son.

"Wow… He's so _perfect…_" Draco said, amazed. He unwrapped the blankets that were keeping the boy warm and carefully counted ten fingers and toes. The boy started crying and Draco looked over at Harry with dismay. "What's wrong?"

"He's probably just cold, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey informed. "Why don't you wrap him back up and let him rest while I check over you?"

Draco was not excited by the idea of letting his son go. However, after serious debating with the nurse, he finally handed the little one over to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey questioned, casting a few spells on him. She seemed rather pleased with their responses so far.

"I'm fine." Draco informed her. Harry scoffed at that.

"He's hurting ma'am," Harry said; "He couldn't even sit up at first and just me touching his stomach hurt." Madame Pomfrey nodded and made Draco drink a pain-relieving potion.

"Is there anything else? I need to know to make sure the procedure went correctly. It's one that I've never done before," Draco turned from where he was glaring at Harry to the witch.

"I feel much better than I did when I first woke up. The pain is receding and I don't feel any other problems right now."

"All right. Well, the pain is normal and should go away within a few days as your body starts to heal," Draco nodded.

"Can I hold my son now?"

"Yes of course," Madame Pomfrey agreed. Harry carefully, _carefully_ handed the baby over to Draco.

"Do you his name yet?" Ginny whispered. Draco glared up at Harry.

"We're having a few problems _deciding_," Draco informed her.

"We've agreed on his first and middle name, but Draco doesn't want him to be a Malfoy and I do."

"Really? Wow, why?" Ginny asked, confused, looking from one to another. "I figured you were going to be arguing because you both want your own last name. What's his first name?" she asked.

"His name is Anthony," Draco said, "And as I've told Harry _several_ times that I_ don't want my son to have my name_, he won't have it just for that reason!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco started cooing at Anthony. Harry sat on the bed next to him, grinning with Draco at their babe.

"I think I'll be leaving you guys alone," Ginny said. Harry nodded as she slipped out of the room.

"I'm still mad at you," Draco informed Harry.

"Hm? Why?" he asked. "He's so cute…" Harry muttered giving Anthony his finger.

"You never told me what was wrong with me. I _passed_ _out_. I wasn't even _conscious_ when my child was born,"

"And this is my fault?"

"Yes!" Draco said. Harry kissed Draco lightly.

"You can be mad at me all you want. I'm too happy."

"You're trying to make me forget. It won't work. I told you that you were going to be in trouble when I woke up." Harry grinned and snuggled into Draco, the baby tucked into said blonde's arms.

"Leave me alone…" Draco ordered unconvincingly.

------------------------------------------

Draco woke up that night to screaming.

Harry was sleeping on the bed next to him as part of Draco's punishment and because Madame Pomfrey told them they couldn't share a bed yet.

Harry was arching painfully on his bed, screams ripping from his throat. Draco scrambled up and over to Harry and panicked.

"Harry! Wake up Harry!" Draco ordered, sitting next to him and him trying to hold him down.

Harry clawed at him, but Draco wouldn't let go. Finally Harry started to calm down. His screams quieted to whimpers, and Draco was holding Harry tight against him.

"Wake up Harry," Draco whispered. "Please wake up…" Draco was rocking Harry trying to soothe him further. Harry had his hands fisted in Draco's shirt but showed no signs of waking anytime soon.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is going on here?" Madame Pomfrey barked. She was standing at the foot of Harry's bed in her nightgown.

"I don't know! He wouldn't stop screaming," Draco answered. She nodded and tried to run some tests on Harry. As soon as the first spell hit him Harry was screaming again. However, this time Harry was clinging to Draco trying to get away from the spell caster. He was screaming his throat raw.

"Stop it!" Draco shouted, "You're making it worse!"

"Mr. Malfoy I _have_ to know what's _wrong_ before I can make it better!"

She lifted her wand again but seemed very reluctant when she cast her next spell. All the results showed nothing amiss.

"Draco I need you to let him go. I will strap him to the bed but I'm afraid some of the spells I need to use can hurt you in since you haven't healed fully."

"_No,"_. Draco stated. "_I_ _won't_ _let_ _him_ _go_."

"You _must_. I can't help him otherwise!"

Draco glared at her, holding Harry tighter. Harry was clinging back to him just as much.

"…Anthony seems scared from all the commotion," Madame Pomfrey said, noticing the little guy screaming, unheard over his father.

"Why don't you try and help him while I take a look at Harry?"

Draco sat with Harry for a few more minutes before finally loosening his grip. Harry in response tightened his hold further. Draco pried his lover's fingers from him and climbed off the bed. Harry reached out to find him, but Madame Pomfrey quickly cast her spell, binding Harry to the bed. She started her spells, but nothing seemed wrong.

Draco picked up Anthony, rocking him just as he had been Harry a few moments before.

"It's okay, honey," Draco murmured, "Your father will be fine. He has to be."

Draco watched everything Madame Pomfrey did as he tried to soothe himself and his child. Harry's screams vibrating through he infirmary was not helping anyone, however.

Madame Pomfrey looked very frustrated a few minutes later when she lowered her wand. "I don't know what's wrong with him," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded, rushing over to Harry. Anthony started crying again, picking up on Draco's tension.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. It might be just a nightmare. He had some rather serious ones in the past…" What she was leaving out, though, was that his nightmares had stopped when Harry defeated Voldemort. This Draco knew very well.

"I'll see if there's anything else I can do for him. Just wait one moment."

Draco moved to Harry's bed and sat down with Anthony. He was watching Harry fearfully when Harry suddenly stopped. He stopped screaming, stopped moving…. He was just left breathing heavily. A second later his eyes flew open and rested on Draco.

"Draco!" Harry gasped. He pulled on his restraints trying to get to him. "W-what's going on?" he asked, terribly confused.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"I think-"

Harry vanished.

"Mr. Malfoy! What just happened?" He set Anthony down on his bed and went back to Harry's, looking around frantically.

"_Where_ _is_ _he_!" Draco screamed, searching. "_What_ _happened_! _This_ _cant_ _happen_!" Madame Pomfrey ordered Draco to sit with his son and ran every test she could.

"He's not here. I don't know how but he somehow left the school"

"_That's_ _not_ _possible_!" Draco shouted.

"I know."

"…We have to _do_ something! Something's wrong! You _saw_!"

"Yes I did. We'll do all we can to find him, Mr. Malfoy," She said kindly, but Draco could see her own worry on her face. Madame Pomfrey grabbed a potion and handed it to Draco.

"Drink this," She ordered. He looked at her and drank it easily.

"I didn't need that," He said.

"Yes you did. You still have to take care of your son," Madame Pomfrey reminded him.

"I know…" Draco picked up Anthony. He looked over to the bed Harry had been lying on.

"I need you," Draco informed him. "So you better get your arse back here soon."

Ginny had just entered the hospital wing; Dumbledore had alerted her something was wrong. She wrapped her arms around Draco. He turned to her and a few tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

"I don't know what happened to Harry…" he whispered. Ginny pulled him closer with

Anthony safely in between them.

_What_ _in_ _world_ _is_ _going_ _on?_ she wondered.


End file.
